


【快新】天空与海洋的颜色

by WitchUnderTheMoon



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchUnderTheMoon/pseuds/WitchUnderTheMoon
Summary: 故事发生在几年后。黑衣组织已经覆灭，工藤新一恢复了身体，开了一家侦探事务所；黑羽快斗还在追寻潘多拉，同时也成为了家喻户晓的魔术师。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. 第一章 超生气！

**Author's Note:**

> 啊啊……由于是在手机上打的，分段有些频繁了……啊，不知道会不会影响观看体验啊

  
**＆硬币的正面＆**

  
观景台的寒风有些刺骨，工藤新一跺跺脚，蜷缩在一个两米高巨石后面的阴影里，目光在四处搜索着某身影。

最初的别墅有点距离的观景台，就是一个很合适的地点了。

按照预想，某个装模作样的家伙应该会从这里离开。

可是等了很久，还是没有见到人影。难道自己猜错了吗？他是选择混入警队中么？但是……工藤新一正低头复盘着推理，远处突然传来一阵脚步声，听起来似乎有太多人。

警察？

他疑惑的扫描去看，不料身后突然一点一双手，瞬间钳制住了他的动作，单手捂住了他的嘴快速将他拖向身后。

“唔！”一声惊呼从喉间发出，又被那只带着白色丝质手套的手阻隔。

“这一个字，工藤新一就判断出了身后的人的身份，怪盗基德。”“嘘-”身后的人附在耳边，热气呼在耳畔。

两个人紧贴在一起，挨着后背的身体阻隔隔隔隔隔隔隔了寒气，称为身后传来的温度，吹了一晚冷风的工藤新一逐渐暖和了起来。

“好暖和，”工藤新一在心里想着，随即又唾弃着自己，“现在不是想这个的时候，怪盗基德很少有这样出格的举动，来人难道不是警察？”

脚步声迅速放大，随即一群持枪的黑衣人涌入了观景台。

“一定在这附近，搜！”

“是！”“是！”…………

工藤新一睁大眼睛，有那么一瞬间，他想到了那个已经覆灭的黑衣组织。但很快就打消了这个念头。

那个黑衣组织已经确实确实的覆盖灭了，自己能够在阳光下自由的呼吸就是最好的证明。而且想要把自己灭口，机会多得是，没必今天才来。

既然不是冲着自己来的，那就是冲着身后这个家伙了。

“老大，我看见滑翔翼往那边飞了。”

“啧，泥鳅一样，追！”

看着那群黑衣人风风火火的来，又风风火火的走了，身后传来一声轻笑，“还是这么好骗。”

那群人已经离开，但身后的钳制并没有放松，工藤新一挣扎了一下。

“啊，抱歉。”基德松开了双手，向后退了几步，双手张开微微举起，一副无害的样子。

“呼-”呼吸了一口微凉的空气，工藤回头看向基德，“他们是什么人？”

周围某个瞬间的沉默，随后被一个磁性的声音包围。

“大概，”基德摊了摊手，“是赏月的路人吧。”

“……”工藤一时间有些无语。

“骗人至少也用点心啊！”

基德和工藤保持着安全距离，几步走到观景台上，“名侦探似乎对路人更关心呐，是知道抓不住我，所以转移了目标么。”

工藤忽略掉的话里的挑衅，再次追问，“那些人为什么抓你。”

基德无奈的笑了下，他随意的靠在观景台的栏杆上，再次开口道：“名侦探，告诫你一句话，”

月亮适时的从云朵中露了出来，柔和的月光洒在他身上，白色礼帽下的表情隐匿在阴影下，初冬的寒风撩起怪盗身后的斗篷，他竖起食指放在唇前，“阴暗之地，不要轻易踏足。”

说罢，怪盗便向后一跃，仰面坠入黑暗。

“喂！”工藤快步追了上去，抓住栏杆探出身。下方，一个白色的滑翔翼逐渐远去。

哼，什么不可踏足，不就是让我少管闲事么。

工藤新一把身体缩回来，不爽的想着，双手习惯性的插进口袋，却不想碰到了一个冰凉的东西。

“啊！宝石，什么时候？”

看着手里的宝石，工藤鬼使神差的模仿起基德的动作，抬起手对着月光，然后轻轻的皱起眉头。

怪盗基德，你到底在追寻什么……

  
**& 硬币的反面&**

  
黑羽快斗刚打开房门，就被一阵香味吸引了。

“我回来了～”他冲着屋内喊道。

“哦。”得到的是厨房里一个很冷淡的回复。

还在做饭，那今天心情应该还不错吧。黑羽快斗多少有点心虚的走向厨房。

“好香啊，今晚吃什么……啊！！！！”黑羽快斗前脚刚踏入厨房，在看清那个食材之后，又迅速退了出去。

工藤新一右手用铲子扒拉着锅里炒香用的葱姜蒜，左手边放着一个盘子，盘子里是一条巨大的鲤鱼。

“红烧鲤鱼。”工藤新一微笑着回过头，声音却没什么温度。

………

Poker face，Poker face，黑羽快斗在心里默念，但依旧无法缓解四肢的僵硬。

香气四溢的红烧鲤鱼就在餐桌的正中央，工藤还贴心的向自己这边推了一下。

黑羽快斗无意识的吞了下口水，当然，这并不是馋的。

“今天演出怎么样？”工藤边吃着饭边问道。

想到白天的演出和晚上的“表演”，黑羽快斗有些开心，“很成功，能够骗到观众，欣赏他们看到的表情，大概就是魔术师最快乐的时刻吧。”

“啊，欣赏观众上当的表情是么。”工藤一筷子子划开了鱼腹。

啊！黑羽快斗寒毛倒竖。“啊哈……”他觉得还是转移话题为好，“新酱今天工作还顺利么。”话一出口黑羽就知道要糟。呸，这转移的什么话题，你忘了他今天的工作是去干什么了。

果然，还在夹鱼肉的筷子一顿，直接把鱼戳了个对穿。

“今天啊，很顺利啊。”工藤轻描淡写的把筷子拔起来，又一下戳进了鱼眼里，挑起鱼眼，伸开夹进了黑羽快斗的碗里，“宝石也顺利取回来了。”

黑羽快斗感觉一股寒意从脚踏板直冲大脑。

不是，我什么都没干吧！

他在心里哀嚎着，这次怎么这么生气。

一顿饭吃的暗潮涌动。

虽然在吃的只有工藤新一自己。

随着工藤放下筷子说了句“去洗碗”起身返回卧室后，黑羽如蒙大赦。

盘子里的鱼已经失去了原有的形状，黑羽稳住颤抖的手，端着盘子把它倒掉。长呼了一口气，把碗碟丢进机箱，回头去冰箱翻找食物。

自己的恋人到底知不知道自己是怪盗基德。

黑羽思考过这个问题，答案自然是肯定的。

但是多半没有证据。

没有证据的推理，是毫无意义的，至少对警察来说是这样。

自己的恋人很有潜力可怕的洞察力，从确定关系的那一刻起，黑羽就打起十二分的精神，确保每次行动算无遗漏。

一边想着，黑羽一边终于从冰箱角落翻到一块藏起来的甜品，“啊〜果然还是怕自己饿到嘛〜”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无人的街角  
> 不知道是一个好心人给路边的猫窝铺上了一层暖宝宝，怕猫咪烫到，又在上面铺了一层绒布。


	2. 第二章 曾经的初见

**＆硬币的正面＆**

自己的恋人是怪盗，自己是不是应该把他送进监狱？

工藤思考过这个问题，但并没有得到正确答案。

这是一个冲击信念的问题。

仰卧床上，工藤新一用手臂挡住眼睛。

寻找怪盗基德的真身，几乎是不可能的事，但要证明黑羽快斗是怪盗基德，就相对容易了。

我作弊了，工藤新一在心里想着。

那不能作为证据，但他确实已经通过某种方式证明了“黑羽快斗就是怪盗基德”这件事。

毫无疑问，怪盗基德从未从未过过显示其身份的切实证据。

但，如果，只是如果，他不小心失误了，我要送他进监狱么？罪犯，理应遭到惩罚不是么。

他觉得自己十分割裂，变成在积极的追寻怪盗的脚步，重新又在祈祷他可以顺利逃脱。

自己究竟是从什么时候喜欢上这个家伙的。

工藤自暴自弃的放任脑内的回忆。

那是黑羽快斗第一次登台表演的时候。

那天妈妈特地打电话来，叫自己去给她老师的儿子捧场，还邮来一打门票。

由于妈妈夸张的寄来一整打，工藤索性就把身边能叫的人都叫上了，小兰，博士，小哀，孩子们，世良……

需要走关系拉人去捧场的地方，大概不会有什么好看的演出。

事实也是如此，那是一个萧条的小剧场，现场也就入座了一半的人数。

台上表演的人一个接着一个，无聊的演出，孩子们都快睡着了。

直到，黑羽快斗登台。

工藤新一第一次经历了惊艳。

是的，惊艳。只能用这个词来形容。

华丽的演出，炫目的技法。

那之后，不过半年的时间，魔术师黑羽快斗，就家喻户晓了。

天才往往是常人奋力追赶也无法触及的人物。黑羽快斗就是这样。

……呃，真的是这样么？看着眼前毛茸茸的脑袋，真不想承认这玩意儿是天才，工藤新一腹瘫。

大概是自己回忆的太入神了吧，不知道什么时候，这家伙已经悄悄潜进卧室，挤进同一条被子里。

怪盗基德，魔术师黑羽，居家的黑羽。这三个身份给人的感觉都不尽相同。

怪盗基德整天装模作样。

魔术师黑羽则很绅士，也，很会撩。工藤新一红着脸不想承认这一点，即使它是事实。

但两个身份都和眼前这个二货完全不同。工藤嫌弃的把毛茸茸的脑袋从面前推走。

这个一回家就装傻充愣的家伙。

明明遇到麻烦了，也不寻求自己的帮助。

如果，在自己不知道的地方遇到了危险怎么办。

不知道为什么心里一股无名火起。工藤新一飞起一脚把黑羽踹下了床。

听着床下传来“呜哇！”的一声，工藤突然觉得舒坦了。

**＆硬币的反面＆**

黑羽快斗扑倒在床下。后腰隐隐做痛。

哇……这回总该消气了吧。黑羽扒着床沿，漏出半个脑袋。

床上的工藤侧头看了自己一眼，很不走心的道歉：“不小心踢到了。”

哇。是蛮“不小心”的。

黑羽爬上床，又一次挤到工藤身边。用可怜兮兮的语气章节：“疼〜”

看着名侦探软化的表情，黑羽心说，这不就搞定了么，easy〜

逗名侦探，黑羽自觉很有一手。

黑羽把消气了的工藤环在怀里，低头去蹭他的脖子，又被他嫌弃的推开。

能这样普通的和怀里的人在一起真是太幸运了。黑羽快斗想着。

原本，两人的身份，应该是一辈子的宿敌的。

但那一天，“黑羽快斗”和“工藤新一”见面了。

那是自己的第一次登台。一个萧条的小剧场，零星的观众，一次似乎很好的登登机会。

当自己站在台上的时候，却意外的捕捉到了一个人的目光，工藤新一。

有那么一瞬间，黑羽快斗甚至怀疑是不是基德的身份已经暴露了。

但无论如何，自己都要完成这一阶段表演，带给观众惊喜，这是一个魔术师的责任。

更何况，这里，还有一位特别的观众。

演出很成功，从观众的掌声中可以判断出来。

下台后，原本就可以直接离开了。但黑羽不知道是什么心情作祟，是要确认基德的身份有没有暴露么？不知道，说不清。黑羽就这么鬼使神差的重新收拾了一遍道具，将时间拖到了散场。

在散场后，果然“偶遇”了正要离去的工藤一行人。

“很精彩的魔术。”那个人说。

黑羽快斗愣住了。

啊，是么，是这样么。

原来，我只是想听到他对我说这句话啊。

普通的一句话，却因说话者，而与众不同。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《论坑儿子还得是亲妈》  
> 曾经，不知是何处的电话  
> “你好，这里是工藤宅。…………哦哦，是千影女士啊…………诶？…………当然，没问题！…………”


	3. 第三章  心怀鬼胎的人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，是什么使我变长……  
> 啊，是车……

**& 硬币的正面&**

隔天早上。

“这次圣诞节就去你家过吧。”工藤新一靠在厨房门口，对着做早餐的黑羽快斗说。

“好啊。”黑羽把煎蛋翻了个面，随手插起一个煎好的章鱼状香肠递到工藤嘴边。

工藤一边吃着又一边说，“那今晚就去准备一下吧。”

工藤新一看到黑羽的肩膀似乎僵了一下，但只是一刹，更像是自己的幻想。

“这么急。”黑羽把煎蛋倒在盘子里，递给工藤。

“啊，要提前布置彩带圣诞树什么的吧，不方便么？”工藤端着盘子没走，观察着黑羽。

“怎么会。”黑羽解开围裙，随意搭在一边，拥着工藤离开厨房。

“那我晚上开车去接你。”工藤感受着抚在自己背上的手，黑羽的表现正常的很，似乎和平日里毫无区别。

“好～”黑羽看起来也很开心。

难道他的房子里真的没有什么东西？

工藤想要调查昨晚见到的黑衣人的事。但根本毫无头绪。

他想过去调道路上的监控，但只靠口述毫无证据的情况下，目暮警官恐怕也帮不了自己。

更何况自己根本不知道那些黑衣人做了什么。

他也想过干脆打直球去问本人好了。

但黑羽快斗不会承认他的身份，怪盗基德也不可能告诉自己。

哦，是的，两者当然是同一人，但自己总是会下意识的将两者分割开。

工藤新一抓着头发思索了很久，最后的决定就是去黑羽家。

从时间上来推算，黑羽快斗成为怪盗基德的时候，还是高中，学生的活动范围是很有限的。那让他蜕变的契机，有很大概率会在那座宅邸中。而怪盗基德明显对那些黑衣人十分了解，那么他必然搜集过黑衣人的资料。

说起来，其实在两人确定关系前，工藤新一曾受邀去过一次黑羽家，可那时候他根本就没怀疑过黑羽快斗的身份，更何况那时只是暧昧中的普通朋友，小坐了一下就走了。

工藤通过某种手段确认黑羽快斗是怪盗基德的事，是发生在仅仅3个月前。确认了基德的身份后，他也就想通了很多事。

比如那个小学时声称是自己弟弟的人是谁，又比如自己老爸很可能在小学就早已知道基德的真身。

工藤在那时候马上拨通了越洋电话，但在老爸接起来之后，却没能将心底的疑惑问出口。

如果通过老爸确认了黑羽盗一的身份，那不就说明自己已经确认了快斗的身份了么。

工藤新一在那一瞬间决定自欺欺人下去，毕竟，没有证据不是吗。

但，如果黑羽宅邸里真的存在黑衣人的资料，它会出现在哪里？很明显，是和怪盗基德的东西放在一处。

我……可以只看黑衣人的资料，其他的都无视。工藤在心里欺骗着自己。

如果可以的话，工藤很想就这样一直把黑羽快斗和怪盗基德分割开，只要一天没有证据，他就可以一直装作不知道。

在知道了黑羽快斗的身份后，他就一直刻意回避黑羽家。大概是潜意识里认定那里是基德的老家吧。一方面工藤觉得那是作弊，另一方面他也不想找到证明基德身份的证据。

但这次不同以往，那些黑衣人都拿着枪，不能放任这家伙独断专行。

“无论如何，”工藤新一下定决心，“我不允许你出事。”

**& 硬币的反面&**

完蛋了！黑羽快斗满脑子都是这句话。

家里有什么，那还用问么！？

新一这家伙是故意的。

他知道自己今天有一整天的演出，根本没空返回宅邸。

早上开车送，晚上开车接。

看似甜蜜，实则是在监视自己的行程。

黑羽一整天都在神游，几乎是凭借着肌肉记忆完成了全天的演出。

晚上坐在工藤的车里，他觉得自己后背的汗快要把衣服浸透了。

只能祈祷家里的小机关不会被名侦探看破吧。

………

很快，二人来到了黑羽快斗家。

“有点乱哦，小心脚下。”黑羽打开房门。

自从两人确定关系后，黑羽就搬到了工藤家。这里也就变成了黑羽快斗的工作室。

当然这是对工藤的说法。

这里叫怪盗基德工作室似乎更合适。

走道上零散的堆放着魔术道具。

工藤看着地上乱糟糟的东西，“我上次来你这，是5个月前吧。”

“嗯。”黑羽答了一声，顺手接过工藤的外套挂在衣帽架上。

“才5个月你怎么做到的！？”工藤一副难以置信的表情。

“都5个月了，乱成这样很正常吧”。黑羽一摊手。

当然不正常，黑羽在心里吐槽，谁知道你今天要来啊。

黑羽知道大侦探早晚要进这个房子的，刚确定关系之后，就列了好几种隐藏卧室里那个暗门的方案。

这一地的道具其实上周才陆陆续续运进来，也是本着藏木于林的构思，结果还没来得及布置，名侦探就杀过来了。

黑羽不动声色的瞟了一眼远处的卧室，Poker face，Poker face，他在心里默念着。

低头看着这一地东西，要是新一帮自己收拾完屋子，就能累的无力探索就好了。

唔？无力的新一……

黑羽的脑回路不知怎么就一个急转弯，拐到了莫名其妙的地方。

嗯——也行，是个办法……

黑羽在这一刻终于决定好了对策。

……

两个心怀鬼胎的人开始打理起房间。

一段时间后，终于收拾好了客厅，工藤瘫坐在沙发上，指使黑羽去做晚饭。

黑羽走进厨房，拧开水龙头，又悄悄的折返，果然，刚刚还累到在沙发上名侦探，此时已经一扫疲态，开始摸着墙壁一点点搜索起屋子里的各个角落。

黑羽看了一眼走廊上贴在墙上的穿衣镜，思索着以名侦探的速度探索到这里要多久。

他转身回到厨房，饭还是要做的，等下名侦探真的累了的时候，还是要补充能量的。黑羽快斗的嘴角露出一抹坏笑。

……

看到走廊上的那一抹身影，黑羽在心里赞叹到，不愧是名侦探啊，这速度比自己预想的要快多了。

黑羽放下手里刚要扔进平底锅里的猪排，关了火。悄悄的走到工藤的身后。

工藤正把手指点在镜面上，凑近仔细观察着，却没注意身后一个人影已经压了上来。

“没错，是双面镜哦。”黑羽右手环过工藤的腰，下巴放在他的肩上，在他耳边低语。

“里面有什么？”工藤直截了当的问道

黑羽在他耳边低声笑道，“你觉得会有什么呢，名侦探…”说罢又很坏的吹了口气。

怀里的人瑟缩了一下，不满的回过头，还未等开口质问，一声甜腻的声音便不受控制的从他的唇间涌出。

黑羽空闲的左手伸进了工藤的衣服。

“嗯…”工藤抓着在下面作怪的左手，“你干什么，哈…啊……停一下！”

“好久没做了吧，”像诱人堕落的邪魅恶魔一般，黑羽压低声音在工藤耳边诱惑，“不想要么？”

黑羽快斗是魔术师，手指纤细修长灵活，这种优势不止体现在过人的魔术技法上，在性事上更是明显。

只是轻轻抚慰了几下，黑羽就感到怀里的人有些站不稳了，于是得寸进尺的把右腿伸进他的两腿之间。

怀里的人双腿发软，结实的蹭了一下。

“唔！”工藤一手撑着镜子，一手捂着嘴，身体在轻轻颤抖。

黑羽抓住他捂嘴的那只手，连带着整个人向前压到镜子上，在白皙的颈部轻轻啃咬。

工藤的呼吸让镜面挂了一层水汽，“嗯……”，他难耐的用另一只手抓着黑羽的小臂，喉结上下滚动，“去…你卧室……”

黑羽心说那可不行，贴在他耳边低声笑了一下，“名侦探不是对这面镜子很感兴趣么，”他的食指伸到工藤眼前，在镜面的水汽上留下一道划痕，在工藤身侧耳语：“在搜查的过程中放弃，有违职业道德啊。”

工藤这下知道他要做什么了，挣扎了起来，但是下面被黑羽用腿一蹭，全身又脱力的软了下来，“混蛋……哈……”骂人的话也因为颤抖的尾音变得毫无威慑力。

黑羽灵活的左手在工藤来不及阻止的时候，已经单手解开了他裤带。

他隔着内裤，抚摸着那个已经硬起来的柱体。

“至少……嗯……去沙发……”怀里的人还在试图挣扎。

“走到沙发要好远呢，名侦探等得了么。”黑羽的手伸进内裤，从下到上撸了一把，工藤的声音瞬间高了一个声调。

“嗯——！”

“呐，”黑羽把手伸到工藤面前，食指和拇指打开，中间拉起一道银丝，那是从柱体前端蹭到的体液，“已经这样了，这次兴奋的好像比平时要快呢，名侦探明明很喜欢这里。”

“我没有！”

“要尝一下你自己的味道么。”黑羽无视了工藤虚假的反驳，舔了一下他的耳朵，把食指和中指伸入了他的唇间，玩弄起他舌头。

“唔……嗯…嗯……”屋子里一时间都是水渍的声音。

待两个手指被舔的水淋淋的之后，黑羽终于大发慈悲的抽了出来。

“哈……哈……”工藤大口的呼吸着，没注意黑羽的指尖已经点到了穴口。

他的指尖在穴口绕了一圈之后，中指一点一点的挤了进去。

“唔！”工藤捂住嘴，身体轻微战栗。

魔术师的手指十分修长，轻车熟路的找到那个凸点之后，稍稍用力的按压着，怀里的人剧烈的弹了一下，黑羽险些没压制住。

前列腺液润湿了包裹着的布料，工藤内裤的前端出现了一个圆形的湿痕。

黑羽舔着他的耳朵，很绅士的问道：“都湿了，要帮你脱掉么。”

“呼……啊…呃…，”怀里人的声音有些破碎，外强中干的命令：“混蛋，别一直问……”

“呵”黑羽笑了一声，低声哄着“腿抬一下。”

把裤子踢到一边后，黑羽举起左手伸到工藤面前。

“来，看这里，”黑羽把那只还连着银丝的手掌展开，展示了一下空着的手心和手背，然后像变扑克牌一样变出了一排，呃，各种款式的套套。然后客气的询问“想要哪个？”

“我tm，”工藤一脸无法相信的表情挣扎着回头，“你这种东西都是随身带的么！”

“魔术师想要什么就能变出什么。”黑羽用本应如此的语气说。

这当然是刚才悄悄去卧室拿的，正经人哪会随身带这个。

黑羽用腿蹭了一下怀里的人，听到了一声甜腻的声音后，再次诱哄道，“选一个。”

工藤红着脸抓了一个咖啡味的。

黑羽用果然如此的表情，从他的指尖里把套套抽出来，咬在嘴里，单手解开自己的皮带后，用牙齿咬着撕开包装，然后塞到工藤的手里，诱哄着“帮我带上。”

黑羽很喜欢看恋人害羞的表情，工藤的右手还被自己压在镜子上，只能单手操作，工藤的手没有黑羽那么灵活，弄了半天才带好，本意是逗弄人的黑羽自食恶果，被工藤抚摸的险些没忍住。

黑羽随手掏出润滑液倒了一点在工藤的股沟上，工藤感到了凉意，再次难以置信的回头，“你是哆啦A梦么？！”

“魔术师当然想要什么都有。”黑羽说罢再次将手指挤了进去，工藤瞬间就没空思考这些有的没的了。

“啊……”他难耐的呻吟着，在黑羽伸入第三根手指的时候，他把头埋在他的手臂上然后小声催促着“快点……嗯……”

黑羽低笑了一声，抽出手指，怀里的人随之一阵颤抖。

黑羽扶着自己的巨物，在穴口轻轻打转，然后一点一点的挤了进去。

“！”工藤仰起头，声音卡在喉咙里。在巨物全部埋入身体之后，两个人都长叹一声。

工藤的里面太紧了，黑羽有些把持不住。缓慢的抽插了几下之后，便大力的撞击起来。

“啊……哈，嗯……混蛋，慢一点……”工藤有些受不住，眼角渗出了几滴生理泪水。

“名侦探的要求好多啊，刚才明明是你要快点的。”黑羽停下来，把工藤从镜子上拉起来，左手箍住怀里的人，右手捏住他的下巴，强迫他看向镜子里的自己。“好色啊……”黑羽在他耳边轻语。

镜子里的名侦探眼神迷离，身上只穿着一件衬衫，扣子不知道什么时候全部被解开了，下半身什么都没有，反而身后的黑羽全身的衣服都好好穿着，只是解开了裤子。视觉的冲击让工藤的后穴收缩了一下，黑羽被夹的舒服的长叹了一声。

黑羽慢慢的抽出，又整根撞进去，如此几下之后，怀里的人呼吸愈发混乱，呻吟的声音也变得破碎了，

“哈……呃…不行……我不行了……哈…轻点，求你了……”

“名侦探，你不是想知道镜子后面有什么么？”黑羽不合时宜的提问，强迫工藤的思维回笼。

“嗯？哈……有什么？嗯……”

“你知道双面镜的特点是什么么？”黑羽一边撞击着，一边提问。

“特点…嗯………”名侦探显然已经无法思考了。

“特点是能让对面的人看见里面哦。”黑羽一手强迫工藤看着镜子，一手抚摸他胸前的红点，再次引起他一阵战栗，“你说，这个镜子对面，会不会是街道呢？现在又有多少人正在看着你呢？”

“不……嗯……”工藤的后穴剧烈的收缩着，黑羽停下动作，俯在工藤身上，舒服的接受他肠道的侍奉。

不等穴的收缩缓和，黑羽就再次把工藤压在镜子上，“你说，他们现在会不会正隔着镜子抚摸你的身体呢……”

“嗯，哈……不…不要………嗯…………”工藤的声音里带着哭腔。

黑羽就着不断收缩的后穴，照着肠道里的那个点，用力顶送着。

工藤的神志被顶的烟消云散，呻吟的声音变得愈发凌乱，“啊！呃啊………饶了我吧………kid………”

黑羽挺送的身体顿了一下，总是这样，不知道从哪次开始，名侦探每次意乱情迷的时候，喊得名字都是基德而不是快斗。他是怎么确信自己和基德是同一人的呢？

黑羽知道自己吃自己的醋这个行为挺傻的，但是就是控制不住，他捞过名侦探狠狠的吻了下去，用舌头堵住了那张叫错名字的嘴。

黑羽下半身惩罚性的大力抽插着，在名侦探快要窒息的时候，收回了舌头。

工藤大口的呼吸着，生理泪水不断溢出，他整个人都要瘫倒了，双腿发颤，上半身趴着镜子上勉强支撑着。

“呜………我真不行了……啊……”他喉咙里传出啜泣的声音。

黑羽抚摸着工藤的后背快速的抽插着，工藤脖颈上扬，在短暂的失声后，前方射出一股白色的液体，后穴开始没有规律的痉挛。

黑羽在痉挛的后穴里猛插了几下，喉咙里低吼一声，紧跟着射了出来。

俯在了工藤身上喘息了片刻，感觉身下工藤的身体一软要往下坠的时候，一把抓住了，把工藤公主抱到旁边的沙发上。

工藤的身体还在轻微的痉挛，双眼失神。

黑羽把灌满了的套套丢进垃圾桶，坐在沙发上休息了一下后，起身去拿纸巾帮工藤清理身体。

工藤还没有缓过来，任凭黑羽摆弄，乖巧的很。

帮工藤穿好衣服，又清理掉暧昧的痕迹之后，黑羽回到工藤身边，让他枕在自己腿上休息，手掌轻轻抚弄着他的头发。

火热的空气散去，屋子里此刻安静极了，只有钟表滴答的声音。

每次这种事情之后，工藤都会失神很久才会缓过来。而造成此种事态的元凶，非但没有任何反思，反而十分怡然自得。

黑羽快斗很喜欢这个状态的名侦探，失去了判断力的名侦探总是格外听话，什么过分的要求都会答应，虽然总是会被秋后算账就是了。

黑羽轻轻拂开名侦探的刘海，低头吻了一下他的额头。

“嗯…”名侦探睁开双眼，恍惚了一会儿，眼睛逐渐变的清明。

枕在腿上的恋人和自己深情对视了片刻，然后就是猛的一个头槌。

“啊！呜………”黑羽捂着额头朝侧面栽倒。

“哼。”工藤起身整理着衣服。

黑羽一边装哭一边从指缝观察着恼羞成怒的恋人。就见他走过来对着自己的小腿又是一脚。

“呜哇！”

黑羽抱着小腿夸张的滚倒在地，抬头看到工藤向前走了一步，然后双手叉腰看着倒在地毯上的自己，“所以，镜子后面到底有什么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次开车，也不知道车技如何⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄


	4. 第四章   我的全世界

**& 硬币的正面& **

感受到额头上被人轻轻亲吻，工藤新一有些迷茫的睁开眼睛。

映入眼帘的是恋人温柔注视和帅气的面庞。

四周安静极了，给人一种岁月静好的感觉。

意识慢慢回笼。

不久前发生的事突然涌入脑海。

这个家伙在镜子前……在镜子前……

工藤觉得自己的脸要烧起来了，耳尖恐怕已经变成红的了。

啊啊啊！这个混蛋！

工藤猛的起身，额头直接磕在了黑羽头上。

嘶——痛。

疼痛缓解一些害羞，工藤整理好衣服回头瞪向那个好色之徒。

只见黑羽单手捂着额头假哭，还悄悄的从指缝向这边张望。

你还有脸装哭，工藤一脚踢在他的小腿上。

结果黑羽捂着腿滚到了地毯上。

啊，我应该没用多大力气啊。工藤有些紧张的向前一步。

在看到黑羽快斗捂着的位置都不是自己踢中的地方，确认他是装的后，工藤先是松了口气，随后愤怒的问道：“所以，镜子后面到底有什么？”

黑羽的表情和自己预想的不太一样，没有不安，反倒是少见的害羞了起来。

“唔，你可以先试试自己进去嘛。”黑羽盘腿坐在地上，手肘架在膝盖上撑着脑袋。

我之前就在想办法自己进去！是哪个色魔从后面偷袭的！？工藤新一很想把这句话吼出来，但一想到自己是未经主人同意就在别人家乱翻，与生俱来的道德观又让他把这句话咽了回去。

“哼。”工藤转身走到落地的穿衣镜前，重新观察起来。

墙上的落地镜并不孤独，它的左右两边是两片照片墙，不过可惜的是那里面没有属于房屋主人的照片，都是些装饰性的图片。

工藤摸了穿衣镜一圈，除了灰尘，一无所获。

他正准备去查看低处的墙角时，黑羽的手放在他的腰上，柔声问“酸么？”

工藤的脸有些发红，刚才的……那种事之后，腰确实有点酸胀。

“低处没有什么机关。”黑羽的手轻轻揉捏着他的腰部，并贴心的排除了一些错误答案。

他被揉捏的有些心猿意马，难以集中注意力，可又不愿这么认输。

他将四周的墙壁都敲了一遍，又将照片墙的相框一个个摘下检查，依然无果后，最终还是放弃了。

如果是平时，工藤是绝不会这么轻易认输的，不过现在，他的脚有些发软，腰上的手按得又有些太过舒服了。

算了，术业有专攻，工藤这么安慰着自己。

工藤回头看着黑羽，示意他打开。而那家伙却用食指指着他自己的嘴唇，意图十分明显。

工藤脸红了一下，单手抓住那个混蛋的领子，一个用力抓到自己面前，闭着眼睛吻了上去。

比蜻蜓点水多一些，比法式热吻少一些。在觉得对方似乎要得寸进尺的时候，工藤红着脸一把推开了眼前的家伙，喘息道，“好了吧。”

黑羽再次欺身上前抓着他翻了个面，从后面抱着他，蹭着他的脖子问，“你想知道怎么进去？”

“嗯。”工藤想把身后烦人的脑袋拨走，却被他扣住了右手，然后抬起来一起按到镜子旁边的墙上，很随意的用力一推。

挂着照片的“墙壁”从镜子的交接处向内打开，照片墙的远处边缘，墙纸随着暗门的开启，翘起了一条边。而双面镜的背后，却是面实墙。

工藤难以置信的睁大了眼睛，这么容易就，而且入口也不是镜子，那他放了个双面镜干嘛？！

“心里机关。”黑羽敲敲门上的石膏板，“另外整面墙连带这个门，都铺了一层同样的石膏板，所以你敲起来声音几乎是一样的。虽然仔细分辨还是有区别的，不过，”黑羽用食指指尖点了点镜面，“你的注意力都被它吸引了吧。”

黑羽将门整个推开，门后很黑，空间也很狭窄，看不清里面都有什么东西。工藤驻足在门口，一时间不知道是不是该进去。

里面会有什么呢？也许踏入了这一步，两人之间微妙的平衡就会被打破。

“名侦探，不进去么？”工藤在犹豫的时候，反而是黑羽催促了起来。

“里面是什么？”工藤低着头，声音有些沉重。

黑羽从后面抱着他，隔着衣服轻轻吻了一下他的后背，拥抱着他柔声说：“是我的全世界。”

工藤被黑羽拥着走进了窄小的房间，随着灯光的开启，工藤看到了一整面墙的剪报。

全都是，自己的剪报。

从自己变小前，还是高中生侦探的时候，到现在开了事务所，名震八方的时候。有些边角已经泛黄了，看得出来放了很久。正中央有个心形的空洞，不知道是特意而为之，还是原来粘贴在上面的东西被摘走后恰巧形成的。

工藤新一有些发愣，他设想了很多可能，却从未想过会看到这样的东西。

走到近前，看着角落里泛黄的纸张，有些案件久远的连他自己都记不清了。

他原本以为，两个人的初识，是在柯南的时候，但看起来，快斗认识自己，似乎要更早。

哦，对了，柯南。

工藤搜索了一圈，并没有发现“基德克星”的剪报。最后他的视线愣愣的停留在剪报墙中央的心形空洞。

身后的人不知何时已经上前拥抱着自己，“我从很早、很早之前就知道你了，比你想象中的，还要更早。”他胸腔的震动传导到自己后背，有种酥麻的感觉，连带着内心也是。

“只不过那个时候，不觉得会和你有交集。当时只觉得这个人似乎很厉害，于是稍微关注了一下；

“我们，原本应该是两道平行线，相伴左右，却永远不会相交；

“但是，你来到了那个剧场，

“我才有机会和你缠绕在一起；

“那一定是幸运女神最眷顾我的一天；

“黑羽快斗能认识工藤新一，是他这一生里最幸运的事。”

“笨蛋。”工藤向后靠在黑羽身上，把自己埋入了他的怀抱里。

工藤新一能遇到黑羽快斗，也是他这一生里，最幸运的事。


	5. 第五章  很早很早的时候

**& 古旧硬币的反面&**

怪盗基德的行动经常会遇到阻碍，有的时候来自一位留学的高中侦探，有的时候来自一位高傲的魔女，有的时候来自一群黑衣人。

但怪盗基德总是能轻易化解，总能超前一步，没人可以阻碍怪盗的脚步。

直到，那一天。

钟楼的钟声浑厚悠扬。

怪盗站在表针上，幕布随直升机的气流飘动，这是他第一次棋逢对手，他的每一步行动好像都被一个未曾见过的人看破了。

打断幕布的栓绳，怪盗随着飘落的幕布混入人群。抬头回望上空，怪盗的好奇心被前所未有的放大，那个坐在直升机里的究竟是什么人？

褪去伪装，变回了普通高中生的黑羽快斗。在拥挤的人群中四处寻找青子的身影。

“喂？新一，你跑到哪里去了！”

黑羽快斗与一个打电话的路人擦肩而过。急于寻找青子的他对路人并未过多留意。

“哈？刚下直升机………”

黑羽快斗猛的停住脚步，回过头拨开拥挤的人群，但是刚才的那个路人已经不见了。

黑羽快斗遗憾的站在原地。

晚上黑羽快斗趟在床上，想着白天直升机里的某个人，怪盗基德还是第一次遇到能把他的行动看透的人，如果以后还能遇到的话，也许会很有趣。黑羽快斗想着想着，慢慢闭上眼睛。半梦半醒的时候，白天遇到的路人的声音在脑子里回放。

“喂？新一！你……”

黑羽猛的坐起来，记得那个女孩子喊的是，しんいち？

他用最快的速度打开电脑，尝试输入各种关键词，真一 警察、真一 顾问………新一 侦探。

“啊，有了，关东的高中生名侦探，工藤新一……”

那之后，一方面为了满足好奇心，一方面为了了解对手，黑羽开始收集工藤新一的剪报。仅从剪报上的只言片语，都能感受到这位高中生侦探的可怕洞察力。

他有预感，总有一天，两人会以对手的形式再次相遇。

再后来他便遇到了那个囚禁了高中生灵魂的弱小少年——江户川柯南。

那是个很可怕的人，即使深陷如此糟糕的困境，也依然没有放弃追寻真相。

那也是个很好的对手，他很享受和柯南的每一次针锋相对。

他知道，这个意志坚定的人，总有一天会王者归来。

于是那一天，就像第一次和柯南见面的场景一样。

寂静的夜晚，月亮高悬于空，斗篷随着气流飘荡，怪盗基德轻盈的落到楼梯间顶层，月光自背后散落，逆光下的表情是难以控制的惊喜。

俯视着在天台等着自己工藤新一，怪盗基德听到自己用愉悦的声音开口说：

“欢迎回来。”


	6. 第六章   红鲱鱼

**& 硬币的正面&**

气氛太好了，工藤有点不愿打破这个状态，但是他是来寻找黑衣人资料的。

在他还在犹豫的时候，黑羽快斗主动开口道：“你还没有看过全部房间吧，要我带你参观一圈么。”

工藤自然是求之不得。

“那，先去我的卧室？”

诶？

黑羽的声音很正常，工藤却感觉有一丝诱惑的味道。

才刚做过……

不过要是快斗想要的话……

啊啊啊你在胡思乱想什么啊。工藤在心里拼命摇头。

被黑羽拥抱着走到远处的卧室门口。然后他在离自己耳边很近的地方，近到耳朵都可以感受到呼吸，压着嗓子开口说道：“你来打开吧。”

工藤不知道是不是自己想多了，总觉得气氛变得暧昧了起来。

这是快斗的卧室，自己也是第一次进。

被主人邀请，还是自己主动打开，总觉得……

他的心跳有些加速，脸红的按下门把手，推开了黑羽的卧室房门。

然后粉红泡泡啪的就破了。

他从没见过这么乱的卧室，不对，这里叫仓库更合适，半大不大房间一眼就望得到头，白色的墙壁，正方形的地砖，地上零零散散的有一些魔术道具，一个不知道哪个魔术要用的大型架子立在房子中央，床上乱糟糟的。

背后的人在颤抖，发出“噗”的一声后，笑声逐渐放肆，“你刚才在想什么呢，哈哈哈哈。”

这下工藤确信自己是被耍了。

不知道是不是因为在基德老巢里的原因，黑羽的性格似乎切换了一部分怪盗基德的进来，没错，就是“撩完就跑”的那部分。

白天的时候，工藤来过这里一次，虽然进不来，不过沿着外围走了一圈，房屋的大小都记在了心里。这个房间在角落上，大小可以对应的上，明显没有隐藏的空间，而且即使资料真的被塞在这些乱七八糟的东西里，主人在这自己也不好翻。

所以工藤连门都没进。

他面无表情的回过头，一脚踩在背后那个还在笑的混蛋脚趾上，单手呼到他脸上向旁边拨开，迈步就往回走。

身后的家伙单腿跳了两下追上来搂着工藤的肩，“你腰还疼呢，这种事情做多了也不好……”

“滚！！！”

“哦。”

**& 硬币的反面&**

怎样隐藏卧室的暗门？

这是两人确定关系后，黑羽快斗重点思索的问题之一。

将暗门改到地板上？将暗门涂白？……

他设想了很多方案，但都不保险。

然后他想到，如果能从根源上让恋人失去探索卧室的欲望就好了。

于是，他丢出了一条红鲱鱼[注1]，那个走廊上的暗室。

让名侦探被假的密室吸引，从而忽略真的密室。

走廊上的密室原本是个小房间，专门放置怪盗基德对手资料的地方。其中工藤新一的剪报是最多的，整整一面墙，尤其后来，两人用另一种身份相识并相恋后，黑羽搜集的更认真了。

清理掉其他人的资料，单留下属于工藤新一的，黑羽细心的将“基德克星”的剪报摘掉后，墙上意外的形成了一个心形。黑羽还记得当时自己盯着那个心形傻笑了好久。

“红鲱鱼”造好后。就是对真正的要害——卧室的改造。他想到了魔术盒。

黑羽将卧室改造成了一个巨型“魔术盒”。一面竖直立在地上的镜子和墙壁成45度角贯穿了半个屋子。暗门藏在镜子背后。用一个架子来防止从门口看到镜子边界，以此为分界线，右侧是床，左侧便是不可让观众进入的领域。

怎样才能让观众主动放弃进入左侧区域呢？让脚下失去落脚点就好了。

黑羽原本是想用魔术道具将地面铺满，但还没来得急布置，名侦探就来了。

时间回到现在。

是时候让名侦探去亲眼确认卧室没有隐藏空间了。不能让他走入左侧区域，只能用眼睛看。

黑羽在心里计算着名侦探的体力，他现在腰应该很酸，双腿看起来也很无力，如果现在就带他去卧室，自己提议让他坐到床上，也许不会被拒绝。

这是一场豪赌，一旦好奇心旺盛的侦探即便体力不支也要坚持探索的话……

但魔术师就是在钢丝上行走的人不是么？

不过名侦探倒很贴心的给了他另一种解决方案。

提出去卧室后，看着工藤的表情，黑羽就知道他好像想多了。

这个表情黑羽还是挺喜欢的。两个人住在一起后，每次工藤想要了，又不好意思说，就会在洗完澡后穿着浴袍找各种借口在自己面前晃，去冰箱拿饮料也要特地从自己眼前绕一圈，那时候他的表情，就和现在一个样。

不过这次不行了，卧室的状态可不是做这种事的地方，名侦探，这次得就对不住了，让我利用一下你的小心思吧。如果能让观众连卧室都放弃进入的话，才真的是最优解。

想像工藤被耍后又羞又怒的表情，黑羽莫名的有些开心。不知道是不是身处老巢的原因，黑羽性格里恶劣的部分开始有点冒头。

“你来打开吧。”黑羽特地压低嗓子，凑近工藤耳边。

还没布置完的卧室乱的不行，再暧昧的气氛都顶不住。

看着羞怯的工藤开门后果然一瞬间的僵硬，黑羽有些难以抑制的想笑。

然后看着工藤回过头，他在心里预测，这次会是哪里，头？肚子？腿？

呜哇！是脚趾。

单腿跳着追上恋人，黑羽在心里盘算着晚一点得把这次补回来，唔，好像还没在车上试过……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1]红鲱鱼  
> 转移焦点的代名词，公关常用的逻辑谬误。名侦探柯南中怪盗基德曾以此作为网名。  
> 起源：一种说法是反捕猎人士将熏过的红鲱鱼放于猎场以混淆猎犬嗅觉，  
> 另一种说法是逃犯为了诱骗追缉的警犬，在逃跑的路程外放置红鲱鱼，借此顺利逃脱。


	7. 第七章  昏迷的名侦探

**& 硬币的正面&**

人要学坏果然就是一瞬间的事。

从卫生间窗户非法入侵到黑羽家的工藤如此想着。

昨晚离开前，他悄悄的把卫生间的窗户锁打开了，给今日的非法入室做准备。

想到昨晚，工藤耳尖微红。

昨天晚上实在拗不过黑羽，解锁了私家车这个新地点，当然他也付出了睡沙发这个代价。

摇摇头，把这些记忆晃走。工藤伸展了一下手臂，那么就先从走廊的暗室开始吧。

工藤量过房子内外的距离，那个暗室看起来太小了，应该还藏着空间。

推开墙壁，打开灯，最先映入眼帘的就是那片剪报墙。看着中间的那个空洞，工藤表情不自觉的变得柔和。

也许是经过一晚的睡眠，休息好了的名侦探很容易的就找到了暗室中的暗室。

说是暗室，其实更像步入式衣柜。

东西有不少。

最正常的是一打被夹子夹住的“基德克星”的剪报。

然后是一个很眼熟的大行李箱，旁边是一个软枕，和阿瑟·平井的衣服。

工藤有点怀念的拿起那两件叠起来的衣服，结果里面居然掉出了一条小小的小裤裤。

“快斗这个家伙……”工藤单手捂住了烧红的脸。

继续翻下去，还有两人认识后，自己送给他的礼物。

全部翻完，除了满脸通红外一无所获。

工藤不信邪的再次丈量了一遍暗室附近的距离，确信没有空间后，有些难以置信。

他低头思索了一会儿，开门走到外面。工作日，街上的行人不多，扫视一周，他发现了一个遛狗的老奶奶。

以自己想购买附近房子为由，上前搭话。然后得到了新的信息，这附近的房子都是有地下室的。

他再次从洗手间跳回室内。

如果只是隐藏地下室的入口，那也需并不需要太大空间。

以此为前提，他再一次开始探索。

一无所获，最后，就只剩下快斗的卧室了。

工藤站在卧室的门口，虽然知道里面变成了仓库，但想到这里是快斗的卧室，还是有些………

他摇摇头，推开门，地面还是和昨天离开时一样，零星的有些魔术道具。这里的外墙就是外面了，看大小，不像会有隐藏空间的样子。

他把床上的东西向旁边拨了拨，扑在了上面。搜索了好久，确实有些累了。

嗯…快斗的床和盖过的被子，他把头埋在被子里，下意识的吸了口气，很久没人睡的被子有点灰尘的味道。

“啊，我在干什么啊！”反应过来自己干了什么的名侦探有些炸毛。自暴自弃翻了个身。

目光游走着看着房间。

突然，他觉得哪里有点违和。

“那几个道具是不是太对称了。”

正面的墙壁下放置的道具和左侧墙壁下的似乎一摸一样，连距离也是。

他站起向前走去，正要迈过房间中央的架子的时候，卧室门口传来了黑羽的声音。

“新一，你怎么在这里。”

工藤收回刚要迈入的右腿，有点不好意思的回头看向黑羽，非法入室结果被主人抓个正着，有些尴尬。

“啊…内个……我……”工藤用食指抓抓脸，拼命思索着这个尴尬的状态自己该说点什么。

“我做了果汁，你要不要来喝点。”

“好啊。”看到黑羽似乎没有要追究的样子，工藤送了口气。跟了上去。

等等，果汁？刚刚有榨汁机的声音么？而且自己也没有听到开门声。

工藤悄悄把手背在身后，打开手腕上麻醉针的瞄准镜，“今天怎么都不叫人家甜心了。”

“哦，刚刚看到你有些惊讶。”黑羽快斗拿起桌上的两杯果汁回头问，“甜心，要哪个？”

工藤控制住自己的表情，不动声色的向前走了两步。要再接近一点，确保麻醉针可以准确射入对方的脖子。

没想到‘黑羽快斗’突然放下杯子，用一个中年男性的声音开口道：“原来如此，他没有叫过你甜心吧。”

工藤一惊，马上抬起手腕，却不想对面的人速度更快，他迅速绕到工藤身后，用一块手绢捂住了工藤的口鼻。工藤尽力屏住呼吸，把手表举起朝向后面的人。但被身后的人一把擒住了手腕。

两人短暂的势均力敌，但很快工藤就憋不住气了。大口吸了一口气，头脑瞬间变得昏沉，身后的人趁机一扭工藤的手腕，麻醉针刺入了工藤自己的脖子，工藤彻底失去了意识。

**& 硬币的反面&**

黑羽快斗在后台伸展了一下手臂，昨晚睡了一夜沙发，肩膀有些僵硬。

不过想到之前在车里那难得一见的可爱表情，“超值啊。嘿嘿。”

“啊，沙发都睡了，今晚应该不会再吃鱼了吧。”黑羽自言自语着，对着镜子整理了一下仪表，然后离开了屋子。

舞台上灯光闪烁，衣着黑色燕尾服的男人登上了舞台，引起台下一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼。这里是属于魔术师黑羽快斗的场所。“Ladays And Gentlemen———”他展开双臂迎接观众的热情，黑色礼帽下的微笑自信而神秘，他将食指置于唇前，轻声的为观众拉开演出的帷幕，“It’s show time。”

……

今天的演出到下午就结束了。黑羽换好常服下楼，在门口左顾右盼了一下，没有见到来接自己的人。

这是常有的事，名侦探的工作时间很不稳定，何时有案件就要何时去现场。一忙起来就会把可怜的魔术师抛之脑后。

忙起来的话，就不会再用过圣诞的借口去自己家了吧。黑羽一边想着，一边走进路边的甜品店，这家店里有好多种咖啡味的甜品，是名侦探少有的愿意和自己一起品尝的甜品。

回到家，果然也没看到名侦探的身影。

黑羽将食材简单的处理了一下，然后打电话给工藤，想问问他几点回来，判断一下烹饪的时间。

“喂？”电话响几声之后，被接起。

“喂？名侦探，你在哪呢？”

“哦，你家。”

“哈？！我家？”黑羽快斗感觉自己全身的毛都炸起来了，这是什么情况？！“等等，你怎么进去的？”

“嗯，用了点手段。”

手段，什么手段？黑羽头疼的扶额，连名侦探都能干出撬锁这种事了？真是世风日下。

“你吃晚饭了吗，我带着食材过去做吧。”黑羽觉得自己的老巢大概已经被名侦探掀了个底朝天了，事已至此，干什么都晚了。但至少今天的全鱼宴，他还可以挣扎一下。

“好，我等你。”

嗯？名侦探没生气么？黑羽突然感觉有点违和，试探性的问道：“我还买了你最爱喝的葡萄汁，也一起带过去吧。”

“嗯，好啊。”

对面传来不假思索的声音。黑羽瞳孔瞬间收缩。“你是谁？！你把新一怎么了！”

“……”电话对面一阵沉默，然后依然传来的是新一的声音，但是语气和先前完全不同。“一天被同样的手法骗了两次，我也是老了。”

“新一在哪？！你把他怎么了！”黑羽急切的追问。

“在你家，如果你速度够快的话，还来得及见上一面……”

“你什么意思，等等！”

但对面已经把电话挂断了，只留下一串嘟嘟的忙音。

黑羽把围裙扯掉，飞奔出家门，打了辆车朝着自己家赶去。

他两只手紧紧相握，骨节上的皮肤被紧绷的变白。

别出事啊，新一………


	8. 第八章  见家长？

**& 硬币的反面&**

黑羽下了车冲到房门口，先是谨慎的观察了一下四周，门锁是完好的，没有被撬过的痕迹，又看到了路边停着新一的车。

他是自己来到？是被人骗过来的么？

略过这个问题，黑羽手执扑克枪，靠在外墙上，轻轻打开自家大门。

门口没人，屋里也没开灯，走廊稍稍有些黑，屋子里安静极了。黑羽后背贴着墙，小心的向内部探去。

走到客厅的时候，黑羽一眼就看见躺在沙发上的工藤。他赶快跑了过去。工藤脸色苍白，身上盖了条毯子。

“新一，新一，醒醒。”轻声叫了几声，没有回应，探了一下脉搏，很平缓，凑近他的唇边闻了一下，有些若有若无的味道。

乙醚？看来只是被迷晕了。黑羽稍稍放心了一些。起身继续去搜索其他房间，在确定其他房间都没人后，他最后来到了卧室门口，轻轻推开门，他瞳孔收缩了一下。镜子被人动过。

他抓紧扑克枪，进入了暗门。

确认地下室也没人后，黑羽松了一口气，刚要返回，背后那个几年都没有再响过的唱片机突然动了起来……

……

“新一，新一……”返回客厅的黑羽轻轻摇着工藤。

“嗯……”工藤终于睁开了眼睛，一时间有些迷茫，待看清来人后，突然抓起手边的杯子一把敲碎用尖端对着黑羽。

“新一？冷静点，你怎么了。”黑羽把双手举高，尽量不刺激眼前的人。

工藤勉强撑着，“你第一次送我的礼物是什么？”

“你先冷静一下，怎么突然问这………”

“是什么！”玻璃杯的尖端又向前递了一下。

“最新出的福尔摩斯精装全集。”

“我第一次送你的东西呢？”

“侦探红夹克精装集”黑羽快速回复。

工藤长呼了一口气，刚才勉强支撑的力气用尽，手里一松，玻璃杯掉到地上，人也再次倒回沙发里。

“新一，你还好吧。发生什么事了。”快斗上前摸了一下工藤的额头，体温有些低。

“我没事，有一个人假……贝尔……”

“什么？”黑羽没听清他后面的话。

“不，没事，你什么时候来的。”

“我刚到不久。要不要喝点热水。你体温有点低。”黑羽心疼的摸着工藤的脸颊。

“没事，呼，我手机呢。我得先和赤井先生……呼……”工藤话还没说完就又昏睡了过去。

**& 硬币的正面&**

工藤再次醒来是在车的后座上，身上裹着条毯子。

“你醒啦，头还晕么？我们马上就到家了。”黑羽的双眼出现在后视镜里。

“还好。”工藤直起上半身，头有些轻微的疼痛。

一边揉着太阳穴一边想着今天见到的那个易容成快斗的人。

贝尔摩德么？她应该被FBI关押起来了，是越狱了么？可是有什么理由扮成快斗呢？

他看了眼身上的毯子，是在沙发上盖的那条。“在沙发上是你帮我盖上的么。”

“嗯？”

“毯子。”

“哦，是啊。”

“是么……”工藤躺回后座上。

黑羽在撒谎。

他还记得上次醒来毯子里的温度，那不是刚盖上的状态。

要不然是他说刚来是假的，要不然毯子不是他帮自己盖的。

他急于叫醒我，应该是要确认我的状态，否则直接把我带回家就好了，没必要等了很久才叫醒我。那么他说才来不久就是真的。

他在隐瞒什么？会帮我盖毯子的袭击者………

总之，等下要先确认贝尔摩德……如果真的是她，不能让快斗牵扯进来。

……

两人回到家之后，工藤也终于清醒了。

把快斗赶到厨房，工藤拨通了赤井秀一的电话，赤井秀一很郑重的表示贝尔摩德绝不可能越狱，但他还是去找人确认了一下，很快就回复给了工藤明确的消息，贝尔摩德还在监狱里待的好好的。

不是贝尔摩德么？工藤新一先是松了一口气。然后开始思索起那个人的身份，会给被袭者盖毯子的人……不是常规意义上的敌人么……那个毯子还是新的，还看得到折痕，应该在柜子里放了很久。能找得到毯子，对室内布局很熟悉……

工藤新一抓着头发，说起来龙马案里怪盗基德说过怪盗淑女他的妈妈来着。

不会是，快斗的妈妈吧？

工藤被自己的脑洞吓到了。

迷晕了自己，什么都没做，反而给自己盖了个毯子。

这算什么，警告自己不要非法入室？还是警告自己不要再深入调查了？

“我这是……捅了贼窝了么？”

不，这应该算是见家长了吧……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虚假的见家长：左手中华右手茅台进门先喊阿姨好。
> 
> 硬核的见家长：如果我干不掉对方，就让对方先把我干掉


	9. 第九章  山雨欲来

**& 硬币的反面&**

黑羽快斗锁上厨房的门，走到阳台上。然后在社交账号上发起了和自己母亲的视频请求。

“啊啦～快斗～今天怎么想起和妈妈视频了～”母亲语气夸张，背后灯火通明。

“妈妈你还在拉斯维加斯？”快斗皱起眉头。

“是啊～”

“拉斯维加斯现在是晚上？”

视频对面的窗口向旁边移动了一下。

“……，妈妈你什么时候回日本的。”

“什么日本嘛～人家在拉斯维加斯啦～”

“你在拉斯维加斯认识的那个好男人也一起回来了吧。”

“嗯？哎呀，这个咖啡厅好吵哦～”

“哎……”黑羽快斗长叹一口气，换上严肃的口吻，“为什么袭击新一？”

母亲听闻收起了玩闹的表情，双手交叠放在桌上，声音也跟着沉了下去，“你小男朋友的侦探游戏，有些越界了。”

“我知道他在做什么。”

母亲竖起食指，“据说如果没有及时阻止，他就要发现你魔术盒里的秘密了哟～”

“据说……么。”

母亲难得正色道：“他要把你送进监狱也没关系么？”

黑羽快斗沉默了一会儿，直视着黑羽千影开口道：“如果，那就是他的决断的话。”

母子俩对视片刻，黑羽千影叹了口气，挥了一下手，然后做出一副西子捧心状，“啊啦～儿大不中留，妈妈不管你了～”

“那最好，我们的事你别插手，不，你们。”黑羽快斗说完就关掉了视频通话。

看着被对面挂断的视频界面，黑羽千影单手撑腮感慨着“爱情可真让人迷茫啊，是不是？”她抬眼看着笔记本对面坐着的男人。

黑羽快斗返回室内，走到卧室门外，悄悄注视着那个正坐在床上沉思的人。

那么，你的决断会是什么呢……

**& 硬币的正面&**

工藤坐在床上，无奈的看着硬要给自己喂饭的黑羽。

“我手没断！”义愤填膺的工藤。

“啊～～～”完全无视的黑羽。

抗议无效的张开嘴，看着黑羽一脸开心把勺子递到自己嘴里，唔，这家伙手艺越来越好了。

“话说，你怎么会出现在我家里？”

刚吃了第二口就被问到了一个送命题，“咳，咳……”

我为什么会在你家你猜不到么？！

“……你猜……”无法回答的工藤从牙缝里挤出这句话。

然后两人心照不宣的没再继续探讨这个问题。

隔日早上，还在吃早餐的工藤突然接到了中森警部的电话。

“诶？怪盗基德的预告函？”工藤撇了一眼面前埋头认真干饭的人。

“他不是前天才刚刚……好的……好的，我稍后就到。”

挂断电话，工藤眯着眼睛看着面前的人：“我今天晚上要工作，不能接你下班了。”

“哦，好的，不要太辛苦啊。”对面的人脸上完全看不出一点心虚的表情。

……

就像往常那样，破解了基德预告函里的暗号，在预定的时间里，基德华丽的降临了。

原本按照往常的套路，装腔作势一番，归还宝石，借机逃走。

但今天的怪盗似乎与往常不同，从被警方层层包围的保险箱上消失后，他出现在了宝石主人的面前。

那是一个穿着连衣裙的女孩，基德半跪在她裙下，抬起她的右手，吻了一下说道：“如此美丽的女性和如此美丽的宝石，在下实在不忍将两者分开，但宝石的华美实在让人眷恋不舍，请容在下欣赏几日后，必定亲自奉还。”

说罢，便在一阵烟雾中消失了。

警方向着天上的白色身影追去。

工藤皱了一下眉头，反身回到天台，果然一个装模作样的家伙正站在那里。

“宝石呢。”工藤懒得和他废话。

“抱歉了，名侦探，这一次，要晚几天还给你了。”怪盗扯着斗篷，展示了一个繁琐的中世纪鞠躬礼。

看着那个做作的身影，工藤很无语，“这就是你一直在寻找的那块宝石么？”

“啊…是不是呢。”怪盗直起身，随意的回答。

看着眼前装腔作势的人，工藤突然没头没尾的问了一句：“那群黑衣人是什么人。”

怪盗似乎没想到问题会这么跳跃，楞了半响，回避了这个问题，“怪盗的翅膀休息好了， 要离开了，拜拜~”

工藤看着远去的滑翔翼，莫名有一种山雨欲来之感。


	10. 第十章  打工人，打工魂

**& 硬币的正面&**

“三张！？”工藤把手里还有半杯牛奶的玻璃杯砰的放到桌上，引起桌面一阵震动，一起震动的还有对面埋头干饭的黑羽。

在工藤不善的目光中，他头埋的更低了，干饭也更认真了，仿佛眼前半个糊了的煎蛋是什么珍馐美味。

工藤收回目光，继续和电话里的中森警部了解情况，“基德从来没有一次性发出过三张预告函，能确定是本人么？………好的，我会尽快过去的。”

……

三张预告函，其中两张分别发往了两座别墅，一张登在报纸上，报纸上的那张没有写明地点，只写着“在月亮最明亮之时，将应邀前来收取宝石中的宝藏，为观众献上落幕前最后的表演。”

正在沉思的时候，耳边传开中森警部的询问：“你怎么看？”

“最后一张的时间很好推断，日期是月亮最圆的那一天，时间是月亮升到最高点的时候。但是地点却没有写明。而且是发给了报社……啊！”工藤突然想到了什么，“是警察同意刊登的么。”

“是啊，因为这句话，”中森警部点点报纸上的最后一句，“我们判断这是他最后一次犯案的意思，如果我们还是没……”中森警部很不情愿的说出那几个字，“还是没能抓住他，至少可以预防模仿犯。”

“嗯，”工藤沉思了一下，“‘应邀’，这样的措辞很像是给谁传递的信息。”

“警方也是这样想的，而且你看时间，另外两张预告函解出的时间分别是今晚和明晚。报纸上的时间则是在后天。”中森顿了一下继续说：“昨天盗走的宝石没有还回来，这还是第一次，他会不会是准备拿三块宝石去找谁碰头销赃啊。”

“应该不会，”工藤摇摇头，“他昨天对宝石主人的说法是‘观赏几日后奉还’，我觉得他如果要销赃，没必要特地去和宝石主人说这样的谎话。”

“连续4天犯案，这是从未有过的事，基德是要干什么啊。”中森一脸疲惫的样子。

连续4天，中森这一句话，工藤突然想到了什么。

基德每次犯案都需要对现场进行一些布置，毕竟是魔术而不是魔法，不可能无中生有，这次连续4天犯案，他哪里来的时间布置。

“有人提前帮他布置好了……”工藤小声的自言自语。

“什么？”中森警部没听清。

“哦，不，没什么。”工藤继续低头思索着。

他想到了那个迷晕自己的人。

自己被迷晕在快斗家，隔天就收到了基德一张预告函，就好像快斗在自己昏迷的时候得到了什么指示。

等等，那张预告函，难不成是等自己睡着了，半夜送去的？

为什么这么急，好像在赶时间一样。

看着最后一张预告函，“月亮最明亮之时”。每次基德检验宝石，也是对着月光，难道和月光有关系？

但是每个月都有月圆啊？为什么一定要赶这个月的月圆。

“啊！”工藤想到了，是自己。

黑羽家可能很早就在布置这些了，但是从未对那个房子感兴趣的自己，突然开始了对那个房子的搜索，让他们感到了威胁，于是将计划一口气提前了。

这样风险不会变大么？

为什么冒着这么大的风险也要继续呢？

和那群黑衣人有关么……

如果是这样的话……

工藤突然抬头，“警部，我出去一下！”，说完迅速便推开门离开了，留下了一脸茫然的中森。

……

“马普尔甜品店[注2]，”工藤抬头确认了一眼，“嗯，就是这里。”

工藤原本很少进甜品店，后来因为某个家伙爱吃甜食，于是陪着他快把全市的甜品店逛遍了，在此过程中，意外的见到了某个他觉得以后大概没机会再见的人。

“安室先生，冒昧打扰。初次见面，我是工藤新一，工藤优作的儿子。”[注1]

安室透一脸警惕，“哦，工藤先生的爱子啊，我有所耳闻，能够找到我，不愧是远近闻名的侦探呐。”

“您过奖了。不知可否赏光喝一杯下午茶呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1] 关于安室透到底知不知道柯南是工藤新一，本文姑且采用“不知道”这个选项。反正本文也不凑他俩的cp，就别认识了吧。  
> [注2]马普尔，和波洛同为阿加莎·克里斯蒂笔下的侦探。  
> 黑衣组织覆灭了那么安室透也就不用潜伏在波洛咖啡厅了，但是没有什么能拦住打工皇帝的脚步！不要停下来啊！（指打工  
> 


	11. 第十一章   走错片场的观众

**& 硬币的反面&**

寒风撩起白色的斗篷，怪盗矗立在楼宇之上，俯视着万家灯火。

即将去盗取的，是碟片中提到的第二块宝石。

盗取的方案和逃跑的路线都被规划好了，这让怪盗基德十分不适，就好像在做开卷考试一样，答案就放在手边，一点挑战性都没有。

不，也不能说毫无挑战性，有一群荷枪实弹的黑衣人不知道会从哪个角落里冒出来。

看了看时间，怪盗基德纵身一跃，翱翔在漆黑的夜空中。

像往常那样，中森警部的布置毫无作用，怪盗基德如出入无人之境一般，轻松的盗取了宝石。

但又和往常不同，现场缺少了某个可怕侦探的身影。

他去哪了？怪盗基德用余光悄悄寻找，但一无所获。

没有侦探在场的盗窃，就像没有观众的表演，怪盗有些许失落。

向宝石主人道过歉，表示自己要暂时借走一段时间后，怪盗基德展开滑翔翼，跃出窗外。

黑羽快斗戴着鸭舌帽，蹲在附近的楼顶，用望远镜观察着天上的假人，突然，假人的胸部冒出一团棉花。

“诶——果然又被狙击了么。”他把望远镜拽到脖子上挂着，朝着狙击的方向前进。他在各个楼顶上跳跃穿梭，前行了几个楼顶之后，再次带上望远镜观察。果然看到了几个黑衣人。

“让我看看都是什么枪，呜哇，恐怖，后天真的会没事么……诶！？”

在楼角拐弯处，阴影里也有一个人正在探头张望。

“新一！？喂喂喂，这个好奇心旺盛的侦探。”

黑羽用望远镜观察了一下四周，不远处的另一个拐角，几个黑衣人正在往这边走。

工藤新一明显也察觉了，但一时间没有决定好该往哪个方向躲藏。

“该死。”黑羽快斗翻越到对面屋顶，顺着排水管道快速降到地面，无声的出现在工藤新一身后，一手捂住他的嘴，一手抓住他带着麻醉针手表的腕子向前半圈勒住他的腰，迅速拖到旁边的巷子里，才刚刚藏好，一众脚步声就出现在了远处的路口。

怀里的人在发觉袭击者的身份后，紧绷的身体放松了下来，后背紧贴在自己胸上，一时间乖巧的很，像一只蹲在主人手里任人把玩的垂耳兔。

不过黑羽知道这都是假象，想让这个侦探老实的呆宅安全区简直是一件不可能的事。真该造个笼子把你关起来，黑羽在心里愤愤的想。

远处的脚步声逐渐放大，随之响起的还有谈话声。

“大哥，潘多拉存放的位置真的在哪里么，那怎么看都是块普通石头吧。”

“那可是三水吉右卫门亲传弟子做的，你懂什么！”

“可是基德是怎么知道的，还先我们一步找到了钥匙。”

“老大的房间曾经被一个身穿着一身黑的家伙盗窃过，现在看来，那个人肯定就是基德。”

“这小偷还真厉害。”

“是啊，要尽快弄死才行……”

谈话声渐渐远去，待脚步声消散，黑羽松开了对怀里人的钳制。压了压帽子，开口道，“名侦探，你怎么会在这里。”

工藤走出躲藏的地方，弹了弹身上的土，不走心的回复：“不是来抓你的，安心吧。”顿了一下，又突然问道，“潘多拉是什么？”

“这和你没有关系。”

工藤耸了耸肩，“我就知道……”

看着工藤这无所谓的态度，黑羽十分恼火，“他们那些家伙全都有枪，名侦探就不怕受伤么。”

工藤走到路灯下，路灯照在他的肩上，仿佛映出了一层柔和的光膜，他抬头看着灯源，双唇轻启，“探寻真相的过程难免要付出代价。”

对名侦探来说，真相可能比什么都重要吧，自己最开始是不是也是被这样的名侦探吸引了呢，这个永远站在光明下，不停追寻着真相的人。

怪盗站在角落的阴影里，神情有些落寞，“但是你受伤的话，也许有人会伤心的。”

工藤回过头，定定的看着他，“怪盗先生不怕么，不怕自己受伤之后，也有人会为你伤心。”

巷子里一时间很是安静，偶尔有一丝风声，裹挟着树叶远去。

不知道时间过了多久，工藤收回目光，单手插在兜里，用另一只手摆了摆，“走了，怪盗先生也早点回家吧。”

**& 硬币的正面&**

次日，马普尔甜品店附近的咖啡厅里。

工藤新一将手机里的照片放给安室透看，“不知道这样可不可以让公安出动。”

经过昨日的简单交涉，安室透表示只凭工藤新一的一面之辞，无法作为公安出动的凭证。但是他愿意相信工藤新一的话，毕竟当年和工藤优作在黑衣组织的问题上合作的很愉快，所以相信他的爱子也会是一个正义的人。只要工藤新一可以提供简单证据，公安就可以出面调查。

于是昨天晚上，工藤新一想着去碰碰运气。以袭击者的角度来思考。如果要攻击怪盗基德，应该埋伏在哪里。他拿出地图，比照了一下位置，圈出了好几处地点。在基德行动的时候，新一就开始了逐一排查。在查看到第三处的地点时，看到了一个行色可疑的人，悄悄尾随，一路来到了一个隐蔽街角。

工藤拿出手机悄悄的拍摄他们持枪照片的时候，隐约听到他们说：“感谢基德提前把钥匙的位置用预告函暴露出来了，现在只要干掉这个碍事的家伙就行了。”

随后他们朝着天上连开数枪，工藤差点冲出去，在用眼镜确认天上是假人后，才松了口气。

“所以，根据现有的情报分析，‘潘多拉’大概是一块宝石的名字，他们两方似乎在争夺它，是基德挡了他们的路，于是要除掉基德？”安室透听完工藤描述完昨晚的遭遇后分析到。

“嗯，另外怪盗基德那边并没有要配合我们的意思。”说完这句话，工藤心底莫名的恼怒。

安室透单手捏着自己的下巴，“有点难办啊……”

“只非法持枪，就可以进行逮捕了吧。”工藤有些急切。

“话虽如此，这个组织看起来人数不少啊，仅逮捕几个杂兵，也没什么意义。”安室透忽然想到了什么，“你昨天来过之后，我有简单查询过基德的信息。他近日在报纸上发的预告函，可以分析出地点在哪么？”

“这个还……”

“那看起来像是一个对他们双方都很特殊地点，也许就是那个‘潘多拉’存放的位置，无论基德是准备在那里和对方进行交涉，还是做其他事，对方的首脑都有很大几率到场。”安室透表露的态度很明确，他想一网打尽。

工藤低头思索了一下，“唔……我要想一下。安室先生，我会尽力在明日给您答复，可以让公安在明天保持机动么？”

安室透很痛快的答应了，“没问题，我们今晚也会去现场调查，怪盗基德今晚也要盗取宝石，那些人很可能还会出现。”

工藤道谢后起身准备告辞，突然又想到了什么，“哦，对了，还有一件事想拜托您………”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怪盗基德：我偷了这么大一块大宝石你关心么？不，你不关心！你只关心黑衣人！  
> 生气气～


	12. 第十二章  迷雾中的未来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错，是车，啊，是车让我变长
> 
> 感觉第二次开车就顺畅多了，总觉得第一次开车读着不是很通顺=.=
> 
> 说起来为了满足我的xp，等文章结束之后，我在考虑要不要从受视角重开一遍车⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄
> 
> 另外再吐槽一下，我是不是和墙内的停车场匹配不上啊，这两边的点击数差的有点悬殊啊。  
> 话说进来的诸位，你们是本来就在墙外还是爬梯子出来的吖0v0

**& 硬币的反面&**

大堂里的灯光熄灭又亮起，那道白色的身影就这样消失在了众人面前。

身穿保安制服的黑羽快斗看着追着假人离去的警察们，嘴角扬起了一抹得意的弧度。随后又因为在现场没有发现某个侦探的身影而跨了下去。

这个好奇心旺盛的侦探又到哪里去了，真是太不省心了。

总之先离开再说吧。

黑羽想着准备悄悄离开大堂，前往楼顶。

“保安先生不好奇基德去了哪里么？”一个熟悉的声音从侧后面想起，随即黑羽感到右手手腕一凉，一个手铐被戴了上来，由于戴的太快，锋利的金属将手腕都划出一道口子。

新一！？

“客人您这是干什么。”黑羽用一个大叔的口吻说到。

“这个别墅区保安的制服在上周进行了更换，虽然大体上看着差不多，但这个位置，”工藤指了指保安制服的肩膀，“带子，比旧版要宽1公分。”工藤说完又举起他的左手晃了晃，上面是另一半手铐，“保安先生，我们去楼顶谈谈吧。”

天台上，黑羽快斗撤去了伪装，或者说，换上了怪盗基德的伪装。

“名侦探，你就准备用这样的小玩具困住我么？”

工藤左手抬高，连带着提起了基德的右手，“公安部特制的，劝你别随便撬哦，坏了的话，就只能哭着去找警察叔叔才能打开了。”

基德托起工藤和自己铐在一起的左手，轻轻吻了一下，“那么名侦探抓住了我，又不把我交给警察，有什么事呢？”

“两个问题，回答完了就放你走。”工藤把被亲吻的左手抽出来，快速抛出问题，“黑衣人的目的是什么？明天你们见面的地点在哪？”

怪盗基德轻轻笑了一下，“名侦探什么都不想付出就想要答案，未免太不公平了吧。”

怪盗基德一点点逼近工藤，将他按在墙上，右腿别入他的两腿间，戴着丝质手套的左手在他身上缓慢游走，被困住的名侦探喉结上下动了一下，呼吸微微混乱。

工藤用右手推着距离太过贴近的怪盗，慌乱的斥责，“喂！你要干什么！”

基德凑到他的耳边低声笑了一下，“你说呢？我要干什么？”，热气喷在耳边，鼻尖沿着耳垂蹭着他的脸颊来到正面，嘴唇一点点贴近，在即将碰上的时候，突然开口，“啊，找到了。”

随即迅速后撤到两米开外。徒留下慌乱的名侦探和左手空荡荡的手铐。

“基德！你这个……混蛋！”名侦探扶着墙，不知道是因为愤怒还是什么，他满脸通红。

“呐，名侦探，钥匙我就放在这了，拜拜～”说罢，怪盗基德打开滑翔翼，跃入了空中。

太可爱了～

黑羽快斗吹着口哨走在回家的路上，还在想着之前在天台上工藤的表情。

手机突然响了起来，接起后，里面是工藤焦急的声音，“你怎么还没回家？”

“啊，抱歉抱歉，就快到了。”

“你，没受伤吧……”工藤的声音里满是担忧。

“没～有～，我怎么会轻易受伤。”

电话对面似乎松了一口气，紧接着声音变得冰冷：“没受伤的话那你顺路买条鱼回来吧。”

“咦！”

“要活的，会摆尾巴吐泡泡的那种！”

“等……啊，挂断了。”

“鱼呢。”工藤堵在家门口，面色不善。

黑羽下意识吞了一下口水，“啊哈哈……哦！海鲜市场都关门了，超市里也都卖光了。”

“哦？”

“是真的！”为了加重话语里的真实性，黑羽举起了右手食指，结果袖口滑落，漏出了被手铐割破的口子。

工藤一下子上前抓住他的小臂，“这是我……”工藤的神色变得自责。

“就是个小口子，我不小心刮的。”黑羽试图抽回手臂，但是被工藤拽到了桌边，然后他回屋子里取出了医药箱。

“就是个小口子，不用这么兴师动众啦。”

工藤处理好伤口，低着头表情晦暗不清，他轻轻抚摸着黑羽的右手，“魔术师的手很重要吧。”

黑羽摸摸他的头安慰着，“没事啦，这只是手腕。这么小的伤口，过两天就好了。”

“快斗，”工藤突然身体前倾抱住了黑羽，“我，真的，很害怕……”

黑羽一愣，这是第一次见到工藤脆弱的一面，而且是因为自己。黑羽捞起怀里的人，面对面让他坐在自己腿上，轻柔的抱着他。

“快斗，”工藤的声音有些沙哑，“我猜不透……看不清……未来像是被深沉的迷雾笼罩着，我想要保护什么，却又感觉无能为力。”

黑羽轻轻抚摸着他的后背，吻了一下他的肩膀，“不会有事的，我保证。”

“快斗，”工藤直起身，把额头和黑羽抵在一起，“你安慰我一下吧。”

工藤说完少有的主动吻了上来，黑羽只是愣了片刻，马上反客为主。轻抚工藤后背的手上移到颈部，轻轻压制着防止怀里的人逃走，舌尖从唇缝间入侵，偶尔轻扫过上颚都会让怀里的人一颤。

一吻结束，工藤轻轻喘吸着，嘴角连着一根银丝，身上的衣服被黑羽扯得有些凌乱，裤子也被解开了，黑羽的手伸进去轻轻抚摸里面分身，头侧过去舔着工藤的脖子，“只接吻就这样了……”

“嗯……”工藤被摸的轻声哼了一下，也把手伸过去去解黑羽的腰带。

“今天很主动啊。”黑羽轻咬了一下工藤的脖子，引起他一阵颤抖。

黑羽的手隔着裤子，从工藤的前面一路抚摸到背后，顺着边缘正要摸到里面时，工藤突然抓住了他的手，然后站了起来。

“怎么了……”黑羽还没问完他要做什么，工藤直接跪在了自己两腿间，伸手拉开了自己的裤链。他要做什么简直不言而喻。

黑羽直接惊呼了一声，“新一！”

“别看。”工藤红着脸举起一只手把黑羽的头扭了个方向。

黑羽侧着头心说这怎么能控制住不看？！

这种事工藤之前从没给黑羽做过，要说黑羽没幻想过那是不可能的。不过恋人脸皮很薄，黑羽也从来没有提过这种要求。

工藤向下扒开内裤，黑羽已经硬了的分身直接弹到了他的脸上，黑羽感觉到了，侧着头悄悄用眼睛瞥了一眼，吞了下口水。

工藤张开嘴把前部含在口腔里的时候，黑羽觉得全身的血全都涌到了下体，他觉得下体似乎又胀大了一些。

工藤毫无经验，也不太会讨好嘴里的东西，但是黑羽还是难以抑制的兴奋，感受着工藤口腔里的温度，偶尔动一下的舌尖，水润的双唇。

黑羽正过头，轻轻把手指插进工藤的发丝间。工藤抬眼看了一眼黑羽，又飞快的移开了视线，嘴里的动作也稍微停顿了一下，然后又开始青涩的吞吐。

黑羽心底里恶劣的性格一下子被勾了出来，“裤子脱了吧。”他听见自己说。

工藤吐出嘴里的东西，喘息了一下，站起来，手碰到裤子之后看着黑羽，“喂，你把脸转过去。”

见黑羽没有动作，工藤踱着步要绕道黑羽背后，被黑羽一把擒住，“就在这。”黑羽的嗓音磁性低沉，不容抗拒。

工藤无法，红着脸在黑羽面前脱掉了所有裤子，轻轻向下拽着长度无法完全挡住下体的衬衫，小声骂了一句“混蛋”，再次跪到黑羽两腿间。

只穿着一件衬衫的恋人，跪在自己两腿间，吞吐着自己的巨物。黑羽觉得这画面太美好了，只可惜含着自己分身的恋人技术实在不太行。

“舔一下这里，”黑羽开始出声引导，“舌头动一下，含的深一点……对，啊……，吸一下，对，呼……”

不得不称赞一下，作为名侦探的恋人，学习能力真的太好了。黑羽觉得照这样下去，可能不用多久，自己就要被舔射了。

黑羽仰着头靠在椅背上享受着恋人的服务，但是两腿间的恋人呼吸突然变的紊乱。黑羽这时才注意，恋人的一只手躲在衬衫下面，正在上下抚弄他自己的分身。不多时，呼吸混乱的恋人就已经含不住自己的分身了，他吐出嘴里的东西，脸埋入自己的丛林里，急促的深吸了几口气，身体一阵战栗，然后脱力的靠在自己腿上。

“只是帮我含一下就射了么。是喜欢含着它，还是喜欢它的味道。”黑羽的手指轻轻抚弄着工藤的头发。

“闭嘴，混蛋。”缓过来的工藤轻声骂了一句，然后再一次含住了面前的东西。

“帮你自己扩张一下吧。”黑羽恶劣的性格有些收不住。

工藤一边含着，一边抬眼看了一下黑羽，然后没有反抗，用沾着在他自己东西的指尖探到了穴口附近，轻轻的按压了进去。

“唔……”工藤的呻吟被堵在嘴里，眼角冒出一点生理泪水。

“按一下你那里。”黑羽见工藤的指尖已经完全没入的他的后穴，继续命令到。

工藤很听话的动了一下手指，身体一震颤动，他有些受不住的要吐出嘴里的东西，又被黑羽按了回来。“嗯！唔…………”

黑羽觉得自己的恋人被轻微强制的时候似乎会更兴奋，事实也是如此，工藤难耐的扭动了一下身子，扶着自己右腿的左手想要收回去抚摸他自己的分身，黑羽眼疾手快的一把抓住了。

工藤似乎是想抱怨，但是后脑上的手，让他无法吐出嘴里的东西。

前面无法得到舒缓，工藤扭动着身子，呼吸愈发急促，不自觉的将口里的东西吞的更深。

黑羽感受到喉咙的收缩，呼吸一紧，松开了对工藤的钳制。

“呼……吐出来，我要射了。”

然而工藤没有听话，还在前后吞吐着，只是速度比刚才快了一些。

黑羽急促的呼吸着，手不受控制的又抓着工藤的头快速按压了几下，最后死死地按在了自己小腹上，分身胀大，脑内一片白光炸裂，射进了工藤喉咙深处。

待眼前的白光消散后，黑羽看到了伏在腿间不住咳嗽的工藤。

“咳！咳咳！……”

“啊，抱歉。”黑羽起身要去哪纸巾。想让工藤把东西吐出来。

被工藤虚弱的挥着手制止了，“已经都吞下去了。”

工藤的话一出口，黑羽就觉得小腹一紧，他看见工藤靠在自己的腿上，眼神迷离的看着自己，刚射过的下体似乎又硬了起来。

工藤站起来，又面对面坐的坐在了黑羽腿上，低着头把两人的东西合到一处，两手抓着抚弄着。只弄了几下，黑羽就又硬了起来。工藤直起腰，扶着黑羽的分身，似乎想就这么坐下去。

“套套。”黑羽出声提醒。

“不用……”工藤喘息着靠过来，腰抬了起来。

“也没有润滑液，会疼的。”黑羽托着工藤不让他坐下去。

“没事……”工藤轻轻拨开黑羽的手，扶着他的分身缓缓坐了下去。

太干涩了，太紧了。只进入了一半，黑羽就感到工藤在不住的抽气。

黑羽抚摸了一下他的后背，“疼么？”

“没事，呼……”

工藤抱着黑羽，一点点坐下去，终于整根都没入了后穴。

工藤缓了一会，然后开始缓缓起伏。

今天的工藤似乎和平日里不同，黑羽多少也察觉到了。

工藤在担忧什么，自己是清楚的，但是无法和他讲明。也只能依工藤的索求，用身体暂时的安慰他，然而所谓的身体上的安慰，也不过是转移注意力罢了。而这一点，聪慧的两人都清楚。但是，有时候逃避虽然可耻，但是有用。

“哈……嗯……嗯……”工藤缓慢的起伏着身体，两人从没这么缓慢的做过，似乎高潮怎么也达不到，却又一直处在濒临高潮边缘。

黑羽低头含住在眼前起伏的红点，引起怀里人一下轻颤。

舔了一会儿，又轻轻咬了几下，怀里的人停滞了起伏，脸红的看着自己。

“另一边也要？”明明心领神会，却偏偏要问出来，就为了看到恋人可爱的表情。

“嗯。”工藤红着脸，把另一侧递到自己嘴边。

工藤再次起伏了起来，呼吸逐渐混乱。扶在黑羽肩上的手向下探去，还没碰到，就被黑羽抓住扭到了身后。黑羽凑到工藤耳边咬了一下耳垂，“就这么操射好不好。”说完，开始大力的撞击起来。

“啊……啊……呜嗯…………”工藤呻吟变得高亢，分身前端的液体润湿了黑羽的衬衫。

黑羽收回主动权后，只是撞击了几下，工藤受不住的要抽回手，但被黑羽紧紧压制在身后，“嗯……啊……我不行了……松手………啊……前面…前面，让我碰一下……”

黑羽压着怀里的人，一边照着一个点用力顶送，一边在他耳边耳语，“不用碰，也能射出来的。”

“啊啊…啊……不行……呜呜………求你，我不行了……你摸我一下……”工藤在怀里呻吟着，不过他的要求黑羽完全没有理会。

“我不行了，呃……啊——”在一轮快速的抽插之后，工藤扬起头，后背供起一个弧度，前端射出的白色液体喷溅到他自己的腹部和黑羽的衬衫上，后穴在不住的痉挛。

黑羽压着他的大腿，在痉挛的后穴里用力抽插了几下，抱着工藤一起射了出来。

脱力的工藤伏在黑羽的肩上，“别离开我……”若有若无的呓语，不知是不是听者的幻想。

“我会永远陪在你身边的。”黑羽抱紧了怀里的人。

……

清理了身体之后黑羽将工藤抱到床上，然后也躺在了旁边，工藤向前蹭了一下把自己埋入黑羽中怀里。

黑羽轻轻吻了一下怀里人的额头，温柔的抱着他。

明天之后，这世上就没有怪盗基德了，只有，会永远陪在你身边的黑羽快斗。


	13. 第十三章  最后一次表演的序幕

**& 硬币的反面&**

昨晚有些疲惫的名侦探起的有些迟了。睡意惺忪的他褪去了平日里的干练，像一只慵懒的树袋熊。

黑羽把戳在卧室门口满脸茫然一动不动的树袋熊塞进洗手间，转身去厨房端早餐。

拧开手里的胶囊，他把粉末倒入牛奶里，搅拌了一下，想了想，一狠心，又拧开了几颗。

洗漱过后的名侦探再次恢复了往日的精明，坐在餐桌前，一边审视着黑羽一边吃着煎蛋。

“你看的我有点发毛。”黑羽一脸无奈的看着工藤，“别光吃干的，呐，喝点牛奶。”

看着工藤端起牛奶正要喝，一通电话不合时宜的打了进来。工藤一边打着电话一边端着牛奶去卧室取笔记。

对工藤那可怕的洞察力，黑羽还是很提防的。

应该不会察觉了吧？他这么想着跟了上去，见工藤走到门边把牛奶顺手放到台子上，换了笔记走回来。

这么短的时间没法给牛奶掉包，黑羽在门口望了两眼，确认没有可疑的地方。

拿着牛奶回到餐桌，工藤肩膀夹着电话，手扶着笔记本正在记录。大概是说的口渴了，见黑羽拿来了牛奶，直接接过来喝了两口。

几分钟后，见工藤终于放下电话，黑羽用日常的语气催促，“快吃早餐吧，都凉了，牛奶也还剩半杯呢。”

“哦，”工藤吃了几口盘子里的早餐，拿起牛奶刚要喝，突然皱眉道，“你今天是不是太关心我的牛奶了。”

黑羽维持着扑克脸，“我要是不关心，你的牛奶还被你随手乱放在卧室呢。”

“你是在随时随地犯职业病么？”黑羽又补充了一句。

“唔？”工藤盯着黑羽看了一下，似乎是没被发现破绽。不过意有所指的吐槽着，“我这职业病不知道是被谁害的。”说完，仰头把半杯牛奶喝掉了。

黑羽悬着的心终于落地了。

工藤吃完早餐，站起来的时候晃了一下，还好扶住了桌子。

“怎么了。”黑羽明知故问，语气充满关心。

“大概昨晚没休息好吧。”工藤揉了一下太阳穴，起身去柜子里拿外套，“我要先走了，桌子你收拾吧。”

在门口穿鞋的时候，工藤的身子又剧烈的晃了一下。黑羽一直跟在他身后，眼疾手快的扶住了。

“没事吧。”

“没事……”工藤摇了下头，想站起来时脚下一软，彻底跌进黑羽怀里。他恍惚了一下后，瞬间瞪大了双眼，“是牛奶！你这个家伙……你…你今天……要去做什么……”工藤扭着身子抓住黑羽的领子，但是没什么力气，只抓了片刻手就垂了下去。

黑羽把他公主抱到卧室的路上，工藤还没失去意识，用无力的手抓着黑羽的衣角。

待走到卧室的时候，工藤就彻底昏睡了过去。

黑羽拿起他的手机，用他的指纹解了锁，给中森警部打去了电话，当然，用的工藤新一的声音，随便扯了个吃坏肚子的谎话，说今天不过去了。

又给他的侦探事务所打去了电话，也编了个相似的谎话。

处理完这些琐事，黑羽坐在工藤身边，抚摸着他的脸，默默注视了很久。

“抱歉，我不能让你去涉险，我会安全回来的，等我。”说完，在工藤额头上留下一个轻轻的吻。

时间一晃来到晚上。

在远郊一座人迹罕至的公园里。

怪盗基德收起滑翔翼，落在了公园正中间的巨石上，他直起身，抬头仰望着月亮。距离月亮升至最高位，还有一点点时间。

“没想到你就居然敢这么大摇大摆的出现在这里。”

从公园的各个角落里，突然涌现出一群黑衣人。用枪对准了正中心的基德。

基德举起双手，“要开枪么，‘钥匙’的下落你们不好奇么？”

“反正也是藏在身上吧，直接搜索尸体就好了。”

“哦？”基德笑了一声，“那你们还在等什么？”

一个微胖的男子拨开众人，从后方走了上来，

“黑羽盗一，我们不过是想留下些时间和你叙旧罢了。”

“这样啊，”基德摸了一下礼帽边沿，“我还以为是你们不知道开启潘多拉魔盒的方法呢。”

“既然自己送上门，就好好替我们打开吧。”微胖男子抢过身边手下手里的枪，对准巨石上的怪盗，“自说自话的写了那样一封预告函，什么‘应邀’，我们可没有邀请你。”

“邀请他的人是我。”一个声音突兀的插了进来。

远处的树尖上，站立着一道影子。不，不是影子，是他全身都被黑色的衣服包裹，仿佛融入了漆黑的夜空里一般。黑色的斗篷飘荡在身后，逆光中看不清面容。

他手扶礼帽轻轻颔首，“好久不见了，诸位。”


	14. 第十四章 来啊！互彪演技啊！

**& 硬币的正面&**

待大门传来清脆的关门声后。工藤新一睁开了双眼。

先是起身来到餐厅，把花盆后的牛奶取出来掉到，然后走到厨房翻垃圾桶，看到好几个空胶囊后，额头青筋直跳。

“你还真敢呢，黑羽快斗，这笔帐你给我等着！居然真的给我下药！”

工藤在隐约发觉黑羽要在今日去做什么事之后，就在考虑一个问题。

如果自己是黑羽，要去做一件危险的事，但是一个侦探总是在身后跟踪，那么，自己应该怎么做？

工藤换位思考了一下，列出了几条猜想，“下药”，便是其中之一。

于是为了应对，他逐一做好了准备，包括那杯前夜就藏在卧室，早上悄悄拿出来的牛奶，以及一部用来给自己打电话的新手机。

你知道人的注意力是可以被操控的么？而且很容易被牵引走，即所谓的错误引导。很多近景魔术就是这样的原理，当你的注意力集中在魔术师右手的时候，魔术师的左手的纸牌悄悄的塞入了你的口袋；魔术师在和你谈论你的钱包的时候，顺走了你的项链。

在和黑羽确认关系前，他就教过工藤这类魔术，从背后手把手教了一遍又一遍，不厌其烦，然而工藤的手实在是没有黑羽灵活，怎么都学不会，在第五次失败的时候，他才后知后觉，黑羽根本就没想教会他，只是借机抱着他而已。

说回早上，工藤拿着牛奶前往卧室的途中，就把牛奶杯夹在了打电话的右手手臂里，在卧室门口的台子上只是握了一下杯子然后拿起了旁边的笔记本，身后的黑羽注意力都在自己的左手和牛奶上。自己背对他转身回去，从容的将杯子藏在餐厅的花盆后，黑羽才回来，果然没有发现。

想起早上黑羽情真意切问的那句“没事吧。”工藤就开始咬牙切齿，臭小子演的真像，毫不反思自己早上也是在演戏。

早上在那一瞬间工藤真的觉得是不是自己搞错了，黑羽并没有给牛奶动什么手脚，都是自己太敏感，自己已经开始在想要不要道歉。然而事实证明自己完全是自作多情。

现在要不要去跟踪快斗，工藤想了一下，还不急，还有些事要处理。

他返回客厅，从另一件外套里取出一个手铐。看着它，工藤再一次出现了自责的神情。

那是划伤了怪盗基德的手铐，上面粘有怪盗基德的血液，虽然表面看上去擦干净了，但是不能就这样还给安室透，要彻底清除DNA。工藤去厨房烧开一锅水，把手铐扔了进去。

一边看着水沸腾，工藤一边自责着，“我没想到会划那么长的。”

是的，黑羽手上的伤口不是意外，是工藤有意而为之。

至于原因……

&硬币的反面&

晚上的早些时候，怪盗基德前往公园巨石之前的时间。

怪盗基德站在公园天文台的楼顶。

这是怪盗乌鸦约自己见面的地方。

关于怪盗乌鸦的身份，在多年前的那次会面之后，自己就大致猜到了。

当时的激动和欣喜已经淹没在时间长河中，如今再一次见面，看到对方健康挺拔的身姿，自己竟有一种本该如此的感觉。

想叙旧，但以双方的默契似乎不必开口已经互相明了。

毕竟，是父子。

至少，先问候一下，但还未等开口，怪盗乌鸦先举起了食指比了一个噤声的动作，“你似乎带来了一个小朋友。”

基德猛然回头，楼梯间，工藤新一举着枪走了出来。

“新…，名侦探，你怎么会在这里！”

我不是已经在牛奶里……什么时候发现并掉包的，不，等等，就算他醒着，是怎么追过来的？

突然，基德看到了工藤脸上的平光镜，那上面赫然是一个发信器的光点。

基德猛的看向自己的右手手腕，瞬间就明白了，难怪他昨晚会那么自责。

“你作弊了。”基德不知道自己是以何种心情说出的这句话。

“是啊，抱歉了。”工藤举着枪接近。

基德这才发现他描的不是自己而是身后的人，大概是衣服的颜色引起工藤的误会了，基德马上前一步用身体挡在了枪口前。

“喂！你干什么！”大概是怕走火吧，工藤马上收回了枪口。

“等等，这不是敌人。”基德解释道。

“初次见面，我是怪盗乌鸦，是专程来帮助怪盗基德的。”怪盗乌鸦右手扶胸身体稍稍前倾。

工藤新一的神情短暂的愣了一下，随后突然变得震惊。

他再次开口，不知道为什么换上了敬词：“怪盗乌鸦先生，我和您不初次见面吧，这是第二…不，是第三次见面吧。”

“哦？工藤优作的儿子，果然不一般。”怪盗乌鸦的语气充满赞赏。

但工藤的语气却变得咄咄逼人，“怪盗乌鸦先生，我有个问题想请教。”他的目光锐利，“乌鸦，是一种遇到危险时会把弱小的雏鸟推出巢穴为自己抵挡危险的动物么？”

“嗯，确实是胆识过人的小朋友。”怪盗乌鸦先是赞扬了一句，然后手扶礼帽。“雏鸟不离巢，怎么学会飞翔呢。更何况，我的雏鸟也并不弱小。”

夹在两人中间的怪盗基德莫名觉得自己体验了一把婆媳大战的感觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 工藤新一：你儿子毛都没长齐你就让他替你偷东西！？  
> 黑羽盗一：我家教育就这样！我儿子有多厉害我自己知道！  
> 黑羽快斗：(ﾟДﾟ≡ﾟдﾟ)!?（男朋友和老爸吵起来了怎么办，在线等，急）
> 
> ps，100度DNA受热好像会解旋，但是能不能断裂导致法医鉴定不出来，我不是很懂（对不起生物老师，知识已经全部还给您了，您查收一下orz）。有知道的小伙伴可以科普个更靠谱的方案，我去改改。_(:з」∠)_


	15. 第十五章 潘多拉

**& 硬币的正面&**

工藤没想到黑羽盗一居然还活着。

仔细回想一下，在黑羽家袭击自己人，确实不像女性。

但这并不影响他的计划。

“这个位置我已经发给公安了。接下公安很快就会将这里包围，二位如果下半生不想呆在监狱里的话，最好现在就离开。”

工藤顿了一下又继续说：“我不知道你们和那些黑衣人有什么仇，不过明天之后，他们就会从这个社会上消失了，无论今天还是以后，你们都不需要再和他们产生冲突了。”

“感谢你的建议。”怪盗乌鸦手抓着斗篷，“但是抱歉了，我们还有未尽之事。”怪盗乌鸦说完这句话，天台上突然飘起大片黑色的羽毛，怪盗基德和怪盗乌鸦同时从工藤的视线里消失了。

“抱歉，今天的观众席已满，没有多余的门票了。”耳边突然传来基德的声音。随后，手中的枪被打掉，两手被强力的抓到身后，一条绳子从后面捆住工藤的双手。

“基德！你要干什么！”工藤奋力挣扎，但是被基德轻松放倒又捆住了双脚。最后还用胶带粘住了他的嘴。这个时候工藤才意识到，能一次次逃离现场的怪盗基德，身手怎么会差，在家里的每次打闹，自己被对方放水了可不是一星半点，他认真起来，自己明显不是他的对手。

“这个我没收了。”基德拿走了工藤的眼镜。公主抱着工藤走入楼梯间，来到一楼，抱到员工休息室的床上，“明天早上就会有员工过来，他们会放开你的。别怕。”

然后基德把掉在天台上的枪放在旁边桌上，“嚯，你都是从哪里搞来的这么危险的玩具。这个给你放在桌上了，我走了。”

但是走到门口的基德停住了脚步，顿了一下又折返回来，无言的用力拥抱了一下工藤，然后起身走出门外，彻底消失在工藤视线中。

**& 硬币的反面&**

时间来到明月高悬的约定之时。

基德站在公园中心的巨石上，远处的树梢上站着怪盗乌鸦。

怪盗乌鸦的突然出现让现场的黑衣人均是一惊。

微胖的男子用枪指着树梢上的黑色怪盗，“两个扮相一摸一样的家伙，我记得你，几年前就妨碍过我们。可惜就算你们魔术玩的再好，挡得住真枪实弹么？”

“自是不能，”怪盗乌鸦说罢抬头看了一下月亮，“时间也差不多了，不如就让我们帮你打开潘多拉的魔盒吧。”话音刚落，漫天飘起了黑色的羽毛。在羽毛的背后，还隐约看得到站在巨石上的白色身影。

只见怪盗基德原本空荡荡的右手，在晃动了一下之后，几根手指间瞬间出现了三块绚丽的宝石。他跳下巨石，坠落的过程中将三块宝石按入了巨石众多缺口中的三处。

月光从正上方洒落到巨石上，被三块宝石折射聚拢，隐没进了巨石内部。瞬间，巨石出现了一道裂痕，然后龟裂迅速扩大到巨石整个表面，随着几声迸裂声的响起，巨石开始崩落，一道不详的红光从裂缝中透出，随着碎石的坠落红光越来越强，不多时，整个公园都被红色笼罩。

碎石全部崩落之后，在巨石的中心，出现了一块晶莹剔透闪着耀眼红光的宝石，宝石的内部似乎流动着猩红的液体，诡异的是， 猩红的液体看似粘稠，却又清澈无比。能看到另一颗宝石正随着流动的液体上下起伏。那颗宝石流光溢彩、璀璨夺目，巧夺天工的切面，不似出自人类之手，所有美丽的事物在它面前都会自惭形秽，它仿佛有什么魔力一般，让人只看了一眼，就难以移开目光。

“哈哈哈，没想到你们这么上道，没怎么威胁就把潘多拉送到我面前了。”微胖男子狂笑着，就要上前去摘取宝石。不料漫天飘散的黑色羽毛突然像是被一阵旋风吹起来一般，快速的朝着黑衣人袭来，在他们拨开这些羽毛之后，眼前的潘多拉连带碎石全部消失了。

“这怎么可能！”微胖男人一阵惊呼。

“老大！那边！”

在正对面的空地上，赫然出现了半块巨石，和巨石中间的那块组织追寻了许久的潘多拉，以及，跨立在潘多拉之上，举起了魔术杖，却像是举起了屠龙巨剑一般的，一袭白衣的怪盗基德。

“不！”微胖男子惊叫道，把手里的全部子弹向着白衣的怪盗倾泻而去，然而子弹却像是射入了幻象中一般，直接从基德的身影中穿过。

基德举起魔术杖，用尽全身力气猛地向潘多拉砸去，随着清脆的破裂声，潘多拉的透明外壳破碎，猩红的液体四溅，内部的宝石在重压下瞬间碎成了齑粉。刚刚重见天日的潘多拉就这样彻底从世界上消失。红光消散，公园又恢复了本来面貌。

潘多拉的破碎声在寂静的公园里格外明显，微胖男子马上就发现了怪盗基德的真正位置。

“给我杀了他！往哪个方向开枪！”气急败坏的微胖男子怒吼着。

“可是，老大，那里什么都没有啊？”

“你这个白痴，给我开枪！”

黑色的羽毛突然再次飘落，密密麻麻的布满了四周。随之响起的，还有一个中年男子的声音，“抱歉了诸位，想杀他的话，要经过我的允许才行。”

待羽毛消散后，天空中出现了一白一黑两个滑翔翼。

“给我把他们射下来！”

话音还未落，四周突然传来警笛的声音，以及一个从喇叭里传出的略有失真的声音。“居然敢在我的日本公然撒野，你们已经被日本公安重重包围了，现在马上放下武器束手就擒，我们会依照法律善待你们。如若死硬顽抗到底就只有死路一条。放下武器举起手来立即投降。否则我们就要开火了。”

“老大，怎么办！警察怎么会找到这里的。我们好像真的被包围了。”

“老大，我们在空旷地带，这里没有掩体啊，要硬拼么？”

“可恶啊，哼，没关系，公安厅也有我们的人，让兄弟们千万别开抢，只要不开枪他们就不能杀人，先投降再说……”

然而就在这时，不知在哪里，突兀的响起了一声枪响。

“砰———”

仿佛是为这群无视法律的犯罪者，提前敲响的丧钟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 潘多拉写完了我又去看了一遍魔术快斗，然后发现我的记忆有些错乱，本文的潘多拉和漫画内的描述有些许出入，不过，就这样吧╮(￣▽￣"")╭，毕竟漫画里也没人见过真的潘多拉，都只是传闻而已。


	16. 第十六章 我违背了正义 只为你

**& 硬币的正面&**

工藤新一在心里骂到第三十次“混蛋”的时候，终于割开了绳子。

用的是藏在袖口的刀片。那原本是担心被黑衣人抓住而准备的，没想到先用在了自己人身上。

呸，什么自己人，两个小偷，不，现在他们已经升级成绑架犯了。

撕开嘴上的胶带，揉了揉疼痛的手腕脚腕。工藤推开门朝外面走去。

虽然眼镜被没收了，但是他知道基德他们去了哪里——公园正中心的巨石。

他上次听到黑衣人提起过石头，想必就是那里。

一路潜行到附近，工藤躲在一颗巨树后面。公园中心，基德和黑衣人已经对峙了起来。

在听到黑衣人称呼基德为“黑羽盗一”的时候，工藤心里一惊。

他们居然知道怪盗基德的身份么？

如果是这样，一旦他们被公安抓住的话，为求自保恐怕会把这个情报透露给公安，公安一定很容易就会想到子承父业……

难怪基德一直拒绝合作。

但是自己刚刚已经联系了安室透，公安恐怕已经将这里包围了。

怎么办，冷静一点，冷静一点啊！

一定还有办法的，一定还有办法的！

工藤背靠着树木滑落到地上，虽然安室先生答应过不会主动追捕怪盗基德，但是一旦录下了黑衣人的口供，公安是不会置之不理的。

这就我想要的结果么？难道寻求公安帮助的这个决策，是错的么？

背后突然出现了一片红光，还有漫天飞舞的黑色羽毛。

工藤从树后探出头，他的瞳孔里映出了基德的背影，那个白色的身影屹立在一块碎掉的巨石上，像是屠龙少年用尽全力的最后一击，将手里魔术杖猛的砸入巨石之中，背后的披风被气流带动着飘向空中，如同伸展开的巨大的雪白羽翼。

月色正明，红光浮动，那道纯洁而华丽的身影就这样猛的跃入了工藤的脑海深处，激起一阵涟漪。

这样完美的人，这样高傲的人……

难道就要因为自己草率的决策而被困在牢狱之中，永远失去自由么？

工藤闭上眼睛转回大树背后，仰靠在树上，用手背遮住眼睛。

背后突然出现了公安的喊话声。“………，放下武器举起手来立即投降。否则我们就要开火了！”

工藤一惊，强忍着不安探头观察，天空中是黑白两道影子。地面的黑衣人似乎迫于公安的压力，准备举手投降了。

———不，不可以。

工藤新一闭了一下眼睛。再次睁开，瞳孔里已满是决绝。

———你们不可以活着被公安抓捕。

工藤新一抿着嘴，果断的朝空中开了一枪。

………

背后由自己引发的枪战愈发激烈，工藤背靠着树干，坐在地上，曲起膝，把头埋入了臂弯里。

什么才是正义呢。

程序正义和结果正义，究竟哪个才是真的正义。

但工藤知道，他其实两者都放弃了。

诱使黑衣人被公安射杀，不是为了什么正义，不过是要防止“怪盗基德是黑羽盗一”这条信息被公安获悉罢了。

昨天安室透的话简直一语成谶，是不是那时候他就看透了自己彷徨的内心。

工藤回忆起昨天和安室透见面的场景。

昨天临走前自己其实拜托了他一件事，“安室先生，有个不情之请，也许有违我的职业道德，但，我希望您可以放过怪盗基德。”

“哦？”安室透端起咖啡杯，“我可以问一下原因么？”

工藤斟酌了一下，开口道，“怪盗基德并不是常规意义上的坏人，而且这次，他的目的应该也是要阻止那些黑衣人的某个计划，所以……”

“工藤君很欣赏怪盗基德么？”安室透手肘放在桌子上两手手指交叉撑着下巴，“你们交手很多次了，惺惺相惜也是必然。但他终究是罪犯。”

“我……”

看着语塞的工藤，安室主动说到，“抓小偷并不是公安的职责，如果他能自己逃掉的话，公安也不会花时间去追捕。”

“这就足够了，谢谢您！”

安室透举起右手示意他的话还没说完，“但是工藤君，你的确还站在正义的一方么？小心不要被内心的杂念蒙蔽双眼。”

……

工藤仰头靠在树上，双眼无神的望着头顶的树叶。

我，还站在正义的一方么？如果我的内心有一座天平的话，它是不是已经大幅度的倾斜了呢？

身后的枪声渐歇，公安打扫起战场。

“你，双手抱头慢慢站起来！”一个警察似乎发现了工藤。

“没关系，他是我的线人。”正巧路过的安室制止了手下。

“安室先生，公安有伤亡么？”看到安室透，工藤赶忙站起来紧张的询问。

“只有几个人被流弹擦伤了，没事。”

“呼………那就好。”工藤稍稍的安下心来，然后想起了手中的东西，“哦对了，手铐和这把枪还给你。我开过一枪，需要走什么手续报备吗？”

“开过一枪？”安室透恍然，“原来那一枪是你，难怪，我就觉得这些人不应该会选择硬拼才对。”

“抱歉，我……”工藤低下头。

“我不知道你是为什么会伪装成歹徒开了这一枪，不过这倒是帮了我大忙。”

“诶？安室先生？”

“他们这些邪教被抓进监狱恐怕也会很快放出来，他们信奉宝石会带来永生，似乎有个公安高层被蛊惑了。”安室透斟酌着透露了一些无关紧要的情报，“说实话我不想让他们活着进监狱，但是维护法律程序是警察的职责。”安室透抬头看着工藤，“多亏了你那一枪。”

安室透说的这些工藤第一次听到，“安室先生怎么会知道这么详细。”

“可不要小看公安的情报能力。”安室透把枪别进腰间，状似随意的问了一个问题：“工藤君，你认识怪盗基德吧。”

工藤身体一僵，他知道，安室透指的是基德真身。

安室透用锐利的眼神看着工藤，“你开的那一枪，是因为他么？”

工藤瞳孔剧烈收缩了一下。

“没关系，你不用回答我。”安室透把手搭在工藤肩膀上，“侦探也是人，有私心是难免的，而且私心和正义之间未必冲突，重要的是，你内心的正义和私心，是不是能够平衡呢。”

工藤闭了一下眼睛，然后抬起头直视安室透，

“安室先生，怪盗基德会不会再出现我可能无法保证，但是，”工藤目光坚定，“我一定不会让他做出危害日本的事，即使他要做，我也有能力提前阻止。”

安室和工藤对视了片刻，然后笑着说：“我当然相信工藤君的能力。”

工藤鞠了一躬，“那么安室先生，我先行告辞了。”

安室透看着工藤的背影，打开笔记本撕掉了其中的一页，他拿出打火机靠近纸张的一角点燃，火光中隐约可以看见‘黑羽快斗’四个字，“公安的时间可没必要浪费给一个被拴了项圈的小偷。”他自言自语着碾掉了地上的灰烬。


	17. 第十七章 天空与海洋的颜色

黑羽快斗扮作员工的样子站在天文台的员工休息室门口，看着空荡荡的房间和地上被割断的绳子。

他人呢！？

难道？

糟了，那边刚刚发生了枪战啊！

黑羽快斗猛地回头要冲去公园中心，这一刻什么扑克脸、什么冷静都被抛之脑后了。

快速跑到大门口，结果迎面就撞上了一个人。

新一！

黑羽松了一口气，没事就好。

“游客，现在已经闭园了。”黑羽快斗用大叔的声音说到，“我送您出去吧。”

“我刚才去过你们员工休息室，落了件东西。”工藤双手交叉叠在胸前，一步步向前逼近，“我可以去取一下么？”

“哦，请便。”黑羽向侧面退了一步，让开通路。

“我自己去你们员工休息室，你不怕丢东西么。”

“那，我跟您一起吧。”黑羽觉得工藤应该猜到自己是谁了，但还是硬着头皮继续伪装着。

工藤一扬头，示意黑羽先走。

黑羽带着工藤进入员工休息室内，工藤紧跟着进入，砰的一下关上休息室的门，顺便反锁了。

黑羽头皮发麻的看着身后的人，“游客，您这是做什么？”

“你就准备用这张脸和我说话么，怪盗基德。不，”工藤新一直视着面前的人，停顿了片刻，吐出了那个名字，“黑羽快斗。”

黑羽沉默了半响，无奈的笑了一下，换回了怪盗的白色着装。

月光从背后的窗户射入室内，打在怪盗的身上。逆光中的怪盗脱下礼帽，摘下单片眼镜，为恋人，褪去了自己的伪装。

“原本也想找个机会和你摊牌的，今天这个时机也许刚好。”怪盗把手放在胸口，“今天之后，就不会再有怪盗基德了。”怪盗露出歉意的表情，“抱歉，隐瞒了你这么久，也给你添了不少麻烦。”

“不会，”侦探单手插在兜里，“追寻怪盗的脚步，对我来说也挺有趣的，尤其在探索你藏起来的秘密这一点上。”

怪盗笑了一下感慨道，“因为好奇心而去探索发觉别人藏起来的某些东西，这一点，侦探和怪盗的本质果然都一样啊，”怪盗将礼帽置于胸前，看着面前的侦探，“就天空和海洋都是一样的蓝色。”

“早就说过了吧，天空的蓝色和海洋的蓝色是不一样的，一个是散射，一个是反射。”毫无梦想的侦探犀利的指出错误。

“是啊，海洋在反射天空的颜色。”怪盗向前走了一步，单膝跪在侦探的面前，托起侦探的手背轻轻吻了一下。“就像怪盗对侦探的憧憬一样，海洋一定是因为对天空的憧憬，才染上了天空的颜色吧。”

“海洋反射的不是天空的蓝色，是光的蓝色，笨蛋，”侦探低头看着怪盗，更正着显而易见的常识错误，随后又低声补充着，“另外，你才是天空吧，你会飞啊。”

怪盗笑了一下，翻转过侦探的手掌，将单片眼镜放在了侦探的掌心上，“不，就像天空包裹着海洋一样，怪盗已经被侦探紧紧握在手心里了，不会再飞了。”

侦探看着手里的单片眼镜，半响后出声更正道，“才不是手心，笨蛋，是监狱。”

无风的室内，怪盗的斗篷安静的垂落在地上，仿佛一对收拢的翅膀。月光笼罩着侦探，映出一圈明亮的光辉，他俯视着单膝跪地的怪盗，替世界判决了怪盗的罪行：

“你就在这座监里永远服刑吧，”名侦探握紧手里的单片眼镜，放在心脏前，嘴角轻轻上扬，露出一个幸福的弧度。

“在这座，名为工藤新一的监狱里。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文后碎碎念：完结撒花，完结撒花，虽然最后一章有些短小精悍，不过我觉得停在这里刚刚好。  
> 虽然墙外看的人不多，不过还是单独写一下，虽然觉得这些点击都是爬梯子的诸位贡献的，不过还是在此说声抱歉，墙外的更新不稳定，另外我今天才发现好像标签还选错了，好像一开始就选了完结？？我没注意到哪里有这个选项啊(*/ω＼*)。  
> 车车开的也不是很好，不过还是想开，后续还会有一些车车的更新，欢迎你啥时候想起来回来看一眼，说不定就更新了个啥。⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
> 最后感谢各位的阅读，我们番外见(・ω< )★


	18. 尾声

“说起来，你为什么这么肯定我就是基德，你没有证据吧？”回家路上，黑羽快斗抛出了心里藏了很久的疑惑。

“这个啊……”工藤用食指抓了抓脸颊，“你还记得我们第一次做的时候我把你肩膀咬伤了吧。”

“哈……”

“第二天我帮你贴了创可贴。然后顺便就……”工藤意有所指的看着黑羽的右手伤口，“发信器里的光点无视高楼横穿了3个街区，我猜人类应该没有穿墙的能力。”他摊了摊手。

黑羽一脸难以置信，“你那么早就开始怀疑我了？”然后突然反应过来，“不不不，不对，跟我做的时候你就在想这些事？！”他的声音听上去有点可怜。

但工藤却毫无怜悯之心继续指责着，“你知道你第一次技术有多差么！疼死了，我这只是收点利息。”

“我又不可能找别人练！”黑羽奋力辩解。

话题就这么拐到莫名奇妙的地方。

黑羽侧着头低声道：“那你，今晚要不要试试练好了的技术。”

工藤耳尖有点微红，“切，不是早就试过好多次了么。”

……


	19. 番外1~5

**番外一 头条**

铃木次郎吉一把撕碎了手里的报纸。

碎片里依稀可见一篇《中森警部成功寻回三块宝石，怪盗基德被迫金盆洗手》的报道，占据了整整三版，第四版的角落里印着一张铃木次郎吉的照片，略显得有些可怜。

**番外二 都市传说**

“你听说了么，远郊的一个公园里出现了冥界的通路！”

“诶？”

“据说一块那——么大的石头，突然在一天早上被人发现从中间碎掉了！”

“可那和冥界有什么关系？”

“有飞车党半夜经过，看见公园突然亮起一片红光，然后就飞出了黑白无常！”

“哇……”

“那个碎石一定就是冥界通路的入口！”

“哦……”

“所以我们晚上去探险吧！”

“元太，你冷静一下，我们明天还有考试……”

**番外三 料事如神的妈妈**

“那么，”工藤用一手一个用盘子端了两条鱼啪的放在桌上，其中一条的尾巴还可疑的摆了一下，“你给我下药和绑架的事该清算一下了！”

咦！！！！

“那就先说下药的事好了。”工藤抓起一条鱼直接怼在了黑羽脸上，“你……诶？你别哭啊，我还什么都没做呢。”

“我没哭……”虚无缥缈的声音并且十分哽咽。

“……，……，哎算了，你别哭了，我去给你拿块甜品。”工藤收起鱼回到厨房。

黑羽握着藏在身后的眼药水长疏了一口气。

这是送黑羽千影上飞机时被强行塞在手里的，“啊啦～你就拿着嘛，一定用得上的～”

老妈，谢谢你！

**番外四 过节? (×) 探险！(√)**

“还去我家？”

“圣诞节的东西都布置了一半了吧，中途放弃也太可惜了。”工藤扯着黑羽的衣角，睁大眼睛抬头看着黑羽，“不行么？”

我的天，受不了了，太可爱了，黑羽脑子一热直接同意了。

唔，还真好搞定，工藤在心里想。

这次我一定会找到基德的密室的！

不服输的侦探干劲满满。

**番外五 双标的恋人**

“出去吃晚饭嘛~~”周末，黑羽穿着兔子睡衣趴在工藤对面的桌子上。

“我工作还没做完。”工藤头也没抬，看着电脑里的文件，分析着案情。

10分钟之后

“该吃晚饭啦~~”黑羽蹲在工藤身侧，像小狗一样扒着桌角露出一个脑袋。

“我在工作！”工藤把脑袋一把推走。

又10分钟之后

“晚饭……”

“滚！”

又又10分钟之后

身穿黑色燕尾服魔术师打扮的黑羽走到工藤身边，脱下礼帽放在胸前，身体微微前倾，伸出右手，用磁性的声音低声询问，“月色正好，侦探先生不想和在下共享一顿烛光晚餐么？”

“等……等我5分钟，不不不，1分钟。”侦探红着脸慌忙的保存着电脑里的文件。


End file.
